What is love?
by Miako Yamika
Summary: A twisted and insane Kouzumi fic! With a little crossover FINISHED PLEASE R
1. Uh oh!

Miako: Hello people, this is our first story so please be nice. It's supposed to be kouzumi and OCC. Well, since there is nothing to type at all here is chapter one.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, owns nothing.  
  
Warning: We've already warned you in the summery, so beware, Junpei lovers, this story will bash Junpei. We suggest you don't read if you're a Junpei fan, arigatou.  
  
-Day one, where the disaster begins..  
  
" Sit down you useless brats!" Mr. Asakura yelled as he slammed the door, Mr. Asakura was one mean beast, that's the reason why he was also known as, " The angry beast of devils"  
  
" Now, to start our freaking lesson, someone read the introduction of how to make a potion," Mr. Asakura scanned the room.  
  
" Tomoyo start reading!" Tomoyo was fixing her camcorder while reading the introduction. When she was done, Mr. Asakura started to speak,  
  
" Now you fools, I will pick a partner for you and I will hear no complains!" Everyone nodded in unison. " Mimi and Yamato, Taichi and Sora, Sakura and Syaoran, Kashi and Tashi, Junpei and Takuya, Tomoyo and Eriol, Suzuki and Hori and Izumi and Kouji." Izumi sighed and looked over to her friend, Tashi and Kashi. They were both twins, they had long brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
" Orimoto stop thinking about Junpei and help me with this!" Kouji said snapping Izumi back to reality.  
  
" Shut up Minamoto! I'm not thinking about that fat ass Junpei! And whom are you thinking about? Suzuki?" Izumi asked somewhat laughing. Kouji grew angry, Suzuki loved Kouji and hated Izumi, but it was the opposite, Kouji hated Suzuki.  
  
" Orimoto shut up until you actually know something!" Izumi give her partner a you're-going-to-get-it-face.  
  
" What are you saying? I'm not smart enough?" Izumi banged her fist on the table, causing the powder and liquid to spill everywhere. Kouji got mad and he too, banged his fist on the table, he was obviously stronger than Izumi, so when he banged his fist on the table, it was louder, causing the commotion in the room to stop. Then suddenly, the liquid got to the powder and..BOOM! An explosion happened, everything exploded on Izumi and Kouji. Now they were covered with green slime. Mr. Asakura looked over from his spot; his face was bright red,  
  
" Ms. Orimoto and Mr. Minamoto what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Asakura asked angrily.  
  
" We uh-," Izumi trembled; she was trying to get the green slime off her the same time.  
  
" It was an accident." Kouji said helping her out. Izumi give Mr. Asakura a big fake grin, Mr. Asakura rolled his eyes and said, " Now, everyone, it's almost lunchtime so clean up!"  
  
" Orimoto, it's all your fault!" Kouji said while cleaning up, Izumi got mad,  
  
" Well Kouji! You're the one who started it!"  
  
" Was not!"  
  
" Shut up!"  
  
" Well look who's talking." Kouji said sarcastically, Izumi rolled her eyes and gave Kouji a hard kick from under the table.  
  
--Lunchtime, where Junpei bashing begins-  
  
The lunch lady, also known as " Mrs. Tahasi," placed a plate of strawberry pudding on the lunch table. Izumi immediately grabbed it before anyone else , but Kouji also made a grab for it.  
  
" Give it Minamoto!" Kouji narrowed an eyebrow,  
  
" Izumi you're not the boss here!"  
  
" Well I got it first so give it!" Kouji was stronger so he pulled the pudding and set it on his tray. Izumi got angry, ' he took my favorite dessert!' she thought in her mind, and then Izumi got an idea, ' let's see you survive this!' She took a bottle of white wipe cream and spray it right on Kouji's face.  
  
" Orimoto! You're so dead!" Kouji yelled and ran into the washroom. Izumi let out an evil giggle, " Ha! Let's see your face when you come out!" Without knowing, Izumi accidentally pressed the spraying button and Mr. Asakura was just walking down the hall, Izumi sprayed the cream onto Mr. Asakura. When Mr. Asakura knew what was happening he yelled,  
  
" Ms. Orimoto! What is the definition of this?" He asked angrily.  
  
" I-I haha, um..um...haha, um, haha um." Izumi stammered.  
  
" Ms. Orimoto oh you don't know what you're in for!" Mr. Asakura yelled.  
  
Kouji-  
  
" Stupid Orimoto!" Kouji cursed while cleaning his face, then he got an idea.  
  
" Ha, well it's payback time!" He told himself, Kouji took the broom lying on the washroom door and soaked the bottom with sink water and soap. Kouji grinned evilly, Izumi didn't know what she was in for.  
  
--Izumi and Mr. Asakura, where the yelling begins..  
  
" Seriously, I didn't know you were there!" Izumi said trying not to get into deep trouble, she knew Mr. Asakura was a very mad man. He gets angry or depressed very easily.  
  
" Izumi, do you know that I have a date tonight! I can't go dressing up like this! My girlfriend will kill me!" He yelled madly with hyper ness.  
  
" But you're fifty, Mr. Asakura!"  
  
" So what if I'm too old?" Mr. Asakura questioned coolly, he bend down and.. " PA!"  
  
" OUCH!" He yelled,  
  
" What's wrong?" Izumi asked trying hard not to laugh.  
  
" I broke a bone!"  
  
" See you are too old!"  
  
" Nonsense, my wife still loves me!" Izumi's mouth hanged open,  
  
" What? I thought you had a girlfriend," just then, Kouji charged in with his weapon he made a 'hiya!' voice trying to sound like ninja people. He tried to aim at Izumi, but the broom was fairy large and Izumi, somehow, managed to get away. She moved aside and Mr. Asakura, was still holding his back, Kouji then aimed the broom at Mr. Asakura's face. Now Mr. Asakura was covered up with green slime, just like in class that morning,  
  
" I-I...um," Kouji mumbled,  
  
" Arg, first there was Orimoto! And now it's you! I'm telling you! I have a date tonight! She'll dump me if she sees me this ug-," unexpectedly, Takuya, who was sitting on top of a garbage can lid, with Junpei pushing behind zoomed over, he was laughing but stopped immediately when he saw Mr. Asakura, Kouji and Izumi's mouth hanged open. Junpei was still pushing when BANG!  
  
" ..." Takuya jumped off half way and rolled beside Kouji, but Junpei was still running pushing the garbage can, it crashed into Mr. Asakura with garbage all over him, not to mention Junpei on top.  
  
" I-I," Takuya stammered, then..  
  
" Watch out!" Sakura and Syaoran were walking together when Syaoran tripped over some books and fell onto Sakura, Sakura was drinking water and slipped and slid over with the water all-pouring on Mr. Asakura.  
  
" ENOUGH!" Mr. Asakura yelled holding his head, Kouji stared, Izumi froze, Takuya was still on the floor, Junpei stood up but couldn't because of Mr. Asakura, Sakura and Syaoran were on top of each other blushing like mad.  
  
" YOU-PEOPLE ARE-IMPOSSIBLE! DON'T YOU STINKING PEOPLE KNOW THAT I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT?! FIRST IZUMI SPRAYED WIPE CREAM ON MY FACE, THEN KOUJI HAD TO PUT GREEN SLIME ON ME, AND THEN TAKUYA AND FAT ASS JUNPEI HAD TO POUR ME WITH GARBAGE, NOW YOU TWO! I'M GOING TO QUIT MY CAREER!" Mr. Asakura shouted jumped out the window. (It's okay, he didn't die, they're at the very first floor so he fell onto the grass, remember, this guy is an insane man)Everyone sweat dropped. Then suddenly, Tashi and Kashi entered scene, Kashi slipped on some water that Sakura accidentally poured on Mr. Asakura, so she hanged on to Tashi but she slipped too and she kicked Junpei, causing him to fly out the window holding his butt.  
  
Then suddenly.." OUCH!" Junpei was on top of Mr. Asakura.  
  
-End chapter, where the disaster ends-  
  
Miako: Ah, peace. Well how you like this chapter? Good or bad? Yes, I tried making it funnier, but wasn't the end funny? Oh and by the way, in future chapters there will be more Junpei bashing, BAWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Junpei: But I'm a good guy!  
  
Miako: Shuddup!  
  
Kouji: R/R! 


	2. More chaos

Yamika: Hello!! Hope you readers liked the first chapter of chaotic ness! Well hope you like the second chapter as much as the first!!  
  
Miako: I want reviews!!! I need reviews!!  
  
Yamika: You'll have to wait until the readers read this and then reviews!!!!  
  
Miako: Otay!!  
  
Yamika: Shall we start?  
  
Disclaimer: Nope we don't own anything. All except.... Kashi and Tashi, and unfortunately, Mr.Asakura.  
  
Warning: Junpei lovers beware. JUNPEI BASHING!!  
  
2- more chaos  
  
" Yes! Summer holidays are going to be here! Yeppie," cheered Izumi jumping on her bed. " So, what are you two going to do over the summer?" she asked the twins Kashi and Tashi who were at her house that day.  
  
" Mom is going to make us sign up for summer camp," the twins said in unison.  
  
" Hmm... Summer camp?" she suddenly got an idea, " Why don't I sign up for summer camp, too?!"  
  
" That would be absolutely wonderful!! " cheered the twins in unison again.  
  
" So where do I sign up?"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Students in the school had only one topic in their minds, summer holidays. In every class the students talked about what they going to do over the summer. It was before school time so they had time to chat.  
  
" Hey what are you going to do over the summer, Takuya?" asked Kouji.  
  
" My dad said that since that my mom and him are going to their third honeymoon. My brother and I have to go to summer camp, but fortunately he has to go to that little kids camp in that weird odd place. While I get to go to the new camp they made up." He said it all pretty fast.  
  
Kouji who had no idea what Takuya just said, replied," I don't know where I'm going, but probably somewhere with Kouichi."  
  
" Guess where I'm going?!" came fat ass Junpei's voice. He over heard the two boys conversation and came running to them. He tripped over a book and came tumbling down on Takuya. "CrAcK"  
  
" Ouch... I ...think... I broke...some...thing..." said Takuya in a small voice and passed out.  
  
" Oh my god! You killed Takuya!" screamed Mimi in her high pitch voice.  
  
" Check if he's breathing Junpei!" yelled Sakura worriedly.  
  
Junpei who didn't noticed that he was on top of Takuya, become confused. " What? Who killed Takuya? Check what breathing?" His classmates all stared blankly at his stupidity. Junpei didn't know what to say so he started crying. " Wahhhh I want my mommy! The kids at school are so mean to me! Wahhhh." Izumi couldn't stand his crying and whacked him on the head with a rather enormous mallet. Junpei suddenly calm down and yelled, " I'm going to go where ever Izumi goes this summer!"  
  
" NO, YOU'RE NOT JUNPEI!!! YOU FAT ASS!!" screamed Izumi very very very very madly.  
  
" Yea and get off Takuya! " yelled Kouji.  
  
" Why should I listen to you Kouji? You just want to take my Izumi away! Plus, I'm not even on Takuya!" replied Junpei trying to act cool.  
  
" Kouji is not trying to take your Izumi from you because he loves me not that creepy Izumi!" bellowed Suzuki.  
  
" I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU SUZUKI NOR IZUMI AND JUNPEI YOU FAT PIECE OF GARBAGE I WILL NOT TAKE IZUMI FROM YOU AND LOOK WHAT YOU'RE SITTING ON!!" shouted Kouji in a very very angry voice.  
  
" Whoa... Kouji is very mad. I never saw him yell like that." whispered Tomoyo to Sakura. Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
Izumi hit Junpei with the enormous mallet again.  
  
" Izumi? Oh you're finally showing signs of love to me!! "  
  
" NO I am not! I hit you with the mallet because I hate you!!"  
  
" B-but..."  
  
" Just shut-up"  
  
Junpei started crying again and ran out the class and all the way home.  
  
Takuya was technically paralyzed on the ground.  
  
" Hey Takuya are you okay?" asked Eriol.  
  
" NO! I AM NOT!!!"  
  
" Ok well just lie there until you feel better."  
  
The teacher finally arrived but it wasn't Mr.Asakura. It was a oddly dressed man about 40 years old.  
  
"Hello class! My name is Mr.Asakura. Due to Mr. Asakura's sudden announcement about his early retiring. I, Mr.Asakura is here to be the teacher of this class. Which was Mr.Asakura's old class. Which, is now my, Mr.Asakura's new class! And I'll be here to fill in Mr. Asakura's old class, which is my new class for the last week of school. Which is this week."  
  
" Do you think he's the other Mr. Asakura's brother?" whispered Tomoyo to Sakura. Sakura nodded in agreement.  
  
" Did you get what he just said?" whispered Taichi to Sora.  
  
" I had no idea."  
  
Soon the class was filled with whispers. Talking about the teacher. While they whispered Mr.Asakura stared at the class. He began to freak some of the students so they all began to settle down.  
  
Suddenly! Mr.Asakura said something in his stupid voice. " Wow, my very own class to teach..."  
  
The class stayed quiet, very quiet. Even Takuya who was moaning on the floor was quiet.  
  
After half an hour of complete quietness and staring, the class began.  
  
" OK class, I want to know how your old teacher teaches. So, I, Mr.Asakura can teach the way he did." Everyone in the class shot up their hand including Takuya. " Hori "  
  
" Our teacher usually bang his head on the chalk board before he starts every class."  
  
Mr.Asakura went and banged his head on the chalkboard. " Next, the boy on the floor, Takuya"  
  
" He usually goes up to the chalk board and yell at it before he starts class."  
  
The teacher went and started screaming and yelling and hollering at the board. " Next, Taichi"  
  
" Our old teacher usually dances on his desk before he starts class."  
  
Mr.Asakura went on top of his desk and starting dance all sorts of dances.*with music in the background*  
  
The class snickered as he danced.  
  
After about 15 minutes, Mr.Asakura stopped dancing. " Ok, class I think I will begin class now you can show me more of what your teacher does tomorrow."  
  
"OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Now will you all turn to page-" The lunch bell rang.  
  
The class just left. There was usually someone to yell "LUNCH TIME" but since Junpei was home everyone just left.  
  
Yamika: I think I'll just stop it right there and let Miako do the next chapter.  
  
Miako: Now will the whole class say what I told you!  
  
(New) Mr.Asakura's class: PLEASE REVIEW!! For we don't get paid acting in this fan fiction!  
  
Miako: O_O!!!! I didn't tell you to say that!! I just told you to tell them review!!  
  
Yamika: -_-; 


	3. Disaster at summer camp, uh oh!

Miako: Hear me everybody! Another crazy chapter has been created! We will bash I mean I will bash Junpei this time! So-  
  
Yamika: Quit making a stupid speech that makes no sense! Now start already! I'm impatient you know!  
  
Miako: -_-'  
  
--One more day until summer begins, also, where the disaster rise again-  
  
" SHUT UP!" The principle walked in the classroom with a big cheesy smile on his face.  
  
" Mr. Asakura, I mean the new one, is going to retire." Everyone gasped in a fake voice.  
  
" But, how could you do that to him? I mean, he is a great teacher to have!" Tomoyo said in her sweet voice. The principle that was known as ' Mr. Kisho' turned his head,  
  
" I'm sorry my little wonderful babies, I cannot due to the fact that he is retiring, he is in the hospital right now, because he got hurt yesterday, I don't know how but,"  
  
" Hey!" Kouji shouted out, " we're not babies! We're teenagers!" Everyone agreed. Suddenly..  
  
" Izumi my love! How dare you betray me like that! You can't agree with that-that ugly person! You're with me, and I'll promise you I'll marry you so we can be on our very first anniversary!" Junpei blurted, Taichi turned around and laughed, followed by the laughter by everybody else, not including Kouji of course. He just turned his face in disgust,  
  
" Junpei you fat ass! How dare you! I hate you!" Izumi screamed slamming him with her bag.  
  
" Oh Izumi, I knew you'll admit you like me, sometimes, love can't be disguised!" Junpei said with stars in his eyes.  
  
" The only way I'm going to like you are if you move all the way to green Land!" Izumi blurted angrily.  
  
" Okay!" Junpei smiled and ran out of the school.  
  
" What a complete jerk!" Kashi and Tashi commented at the same time, Izumi nodded.  
  
" SILENCE!" Mr. Kisho yelled on top of his lungs although he was too old. Everyone soon quiet down,  
  
" Good, as I was saying, the old Mr. Asakura will be back, because, well, due to the fact that he could not find any money for living, and his girlfriend dumped him for his smelly smells. Now, since today is the last day of school, I have some application form that you can sign up for camp." Mr. Kisho handed everyone a yellow sheet of paper and walked out. Kouji stared at the bright yellow-ness.  
  
" What the heck I'll join, since my life is boring then ever." Suddenly!  
  
" Kouji oh my boyfriend are you joining?" Suzuki questioned playing with Kouji's hair, Izumi looked over, trying her hardest not to laugh. Kouji stared at her angrily.  
  
" Stop that! And I'm not your stupid boyfriend! No, I'm not joining!" Kouji lied,  
  
' Good,' Izumi thought, ' As long as he doesn't sign up, I will!' Just then, Junpei zoomed back into the class, " Izumi my love are you signing up?" He asked dreamily.  
  
" No now shut up and go away!" Junpei sighed and walked away sadly.  
  
' Good, she won't sign up I will!' Kouji thought smirking half way. Unexpectedly, the old Mr. Asakura entered the class room.  
  
" Uh oh! The angry beast of all devils is back!" Sakura whispered to Syaoran, Syaoran blushed and nodded.  
  
" SHUT UP!" Mr. Asakura said entering the room, (The old Mr. Asakura) everyone quiet down except for Junpei, who was sleeping on top of his desk with his hands on Takuya's chair.  
  
" Get off Junpei!" Takuya whispered with letting Mr. Asakura hear him. Junpei was sleeping so he didn't hear a thing Takuya had said, " Izumi! Oh I love you too much! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I promise I'll be your guardian angel!" Izumi heard Junpei because he was talking out loud and snoring at the same time, not to mention with a humongous bubble coming out of his nose. (Ew!)  
  
" Junpei you fatso! " Izumi yelled getting ready to slap him, everyone laughed except for Kouji, who was looking at Junpei with total disgust.  
  
" You know? Izumi, you're a really good pair with Junpei." Suzuki smiled evilly while coming around to give Kouji a hug, " Get off you lesbian!" Kouji said angrily. Suzuki made a loud 'hmp!' and flipped her orange hair, she then walked away.  
  
" Yo! Izumi!" Kashi whispered to Izumi, Izumi turned her head to face Kashi,  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Here's a good tip on how to get rid of fat ass Jun-,"  
  
" Kashi Hoshiko! Get back in your seat right now or I'll give you a detention tomorrow!" Kashi rolled her eyes and stood on top of her desk, " Ahem, I decline that you are a very stupid man! Don't you understand that tomorrow there's no school because it's end of seventh grade?" Everybody cheered at her speech. Mr. Asakura raised an eyebrow,  
  
" Is that so? I can give you a detention right now!" Kashi shrugged,  
  
" Get off your desk and sit quietly!" Kashi shrugged again, she never obeyed anything, especially to Mr. Asakura, " That's it! Detention for you!" Kashi smiled,  
  
" Whatever! I have nothing to do anyways!" She jumped off her desk and sat down, then suddenly, her twin sister Tashi blurted, " You still have to clean your room though!" Kashi shrugged. Then Kouichi whispered to Tashi, " Your sister is weird!"  
  
" She is always weird!"  
  
--After school-  
  
" So Tashi?" Izumi questioned,  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" You know, what if Mr. Asakura tells your mom that Kashi is in detention."  
  
" Nah, I invented something that he won't." Izumi giggled.  
  
" On to another topic, who is signing up for camp?" Izumi asked since Tashi almost knew everything,  
  
" Um, I overheard that Sakura and Syaoran are going, Tomoyo and Eriol, Taichi and Sora, Mimi and Yamato, Hori, You, my sis, Takuya, Kouichi, and I'm not really sure about Kouji, Suzuki nor Junpei."  
  
" Well I hope that Kouji baka doesn't go!" Izumi said, Tashi nodded,  
  
" Look um, I'm suppose to make up something for Kashi because of her detention, so I'll just tell her that she's at your place okay?" Izumi nodded and walked home.  
  
--Junpei-  
  
" Izumi, I'll promise you with all my heart that our love will go on forever!" Junpei said while working on his Izumi shrine, he typed some more words describing how much he loved Izumi and shut down the computer.  
  
--Koji and Kouichi-  
  
" So are you going to this camp thing that Mr. Kisho advertised to us?" Kouichi asked his brother,  
  
" I guess, you?"  
  
" Yeah, nothing to do anyways."  
  
" Hmp, I just hope that Orimoto wouldn't go, which she probably isn't, ha, that blondi!" Kouichi got angry,  
  
" Kouji you got to stop insulting her! You're a gentleman! How are you ever going to marry her if you keep on acting like this?" Kouichi said without thinking. Kouji blushed and sweat dropped,  
  
" Excuse me? Who said I was ever going to marry her? If you like her then take her, she's all yours!" Kouji said blushing deeply,  
  
" Nah, I wouldn't want to fight with Junpei, he is too over-protective!" Kouichi said thinking. Kouji shrugged and opened the door, he sat down after he put down his stuff and started to fill out the yellow form. Kouichi did the same,  
  
" I hope Suzuki isn't going." Kouji said while writing his signature.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
--Izumi-  
  
RING! RING! Izumi's phone rang, " Hello?"  
  
" Hey it's Kashi."  
  
" Oh hey, how's detention?" Izumi questioned half laughing.  
  
" Quit that! Mr. Asakura is keep on talking about his girlfriend and how she dumped him, you got to help me! He is asking me how to get back with her! And I know nothing about love! All I know is speeches!" Kashi said worried. Izumi laughed,  
  
" Just tell him that give her chocolates and roses."  
  
" Okay, arigaotu! Mr. Asakura is now snapping me back to reality! See you!" Kashi thanked and shut her cell phone. Izumi giggled at the thought of Kashi and Tashi, she sat down at took out a lavender pen with wings all around it, she then took out the form and began writing.  
  
--Next day-  
  
Izumi woke up extra early the next morning and sneaked out of the house, she went to the summer camp school and gave her application form, she was told that the camp will be open the next day.  
  
" Izumi?" A voice said from behind, Izumi turned around, to see her classmate, Mimi. Izumi and Mimi were very much alike, they both almost had the same personalities.  
  
" What's wrong?" Izumi asked as she patted Mimi's back, Mimi was crying, hard.  
  
" Yamato dumped me!" Izumi sweat dropped. Mimi and Yamato was an item.  
  
" I don't know how to help you." Izumi said in her most gentle voice, then Mimi stopped crying and laughed evilly, " I will now, yell at him!" Mimi said laughing and ran off while Izumi stood there, not knowing what just happened.  
  
" That's strange!" Izumi said to herself. She ran back home.  
  
--Izumi's house-  
  
When Izumi got back home she entered the house, " Izumi where have you been?" Mrs. Orimoto asked worried. " I signed up for camp!"  
  
" That's good because I was just going to tell you that your dad and I are going to Hawaii, we are going on our second anniversary!" Izumi's mother said happily.  
  
" That's nice." Izumi said, she grabbed a toast from the toaster and ran out again.  
  
" Man she is one wild child!" Mr. Orimoto said coming into the kitchen with his newspaper and coffee. Mrs. Orimoto nodded.  
  
--Kashi and Tashi-  
  
Tashi heard a knock on the door, so she moaned as she got out of bed. " Kashi you sleepy head wake up!" She yelled as she threw a teddy bear at her sister, Kashi woke up,  
  
" I was just having the best dream!"  
  
" Yeah whatever, get the door while I make breakfast!" Kashi rolled her eyes and took her teddy bear downstairs with her.  
  
" Huh? Oh hello my dear friend Izumi!" Kashi said,  
  
" Hey, um, hi."  
  
" Izumi sit down at the kitchen, mom nor dad isn't here , they're having their forth honey moon at Florida or something" Kashi said as she walked into the washroom, brushing her teeth and doing the morning routines.  
  
" My mom and dad are having their anniversary in Hawaii, they're going there tomorrow." Izumi said while Tashi gave her a can of coke.  
  
" Oh, So did Kashi get in trouble?"  
  
" No, I told mom that she was at your house, playing with your puppy."  
  
" Ahem, I don't have one!" Tashi shrugged and stood outside the washroom door, tapping her foot, getting ready to explode in 5..4..3..2..1.. " KASHI GET OUT YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR OVER FIVE MINUTES!" Kashi opened the door, giving her twin sister a death glare.  
  
" Sheesh, so Izumi?"  
  
" Uh-huh?"  
  
" I think you fit perfectly with Kouji." Izumi almost choke when Kashi commented that,  
  
" Sumimasan? You must be kidding me!" (Sumimasan=Excuse me?)  
  
" I'm serious, how you two always fight, argue about stuff, and you two should really be an item, you know? Like Sakura and Syaoran, or another example would be Tomoyo and Eriol." Izumi blushed at the thought of being a couple.  
  
" Kashi, you don't know anything about love? Remember?" Kashi thought for a moment before eating her pancake, she nodded in unison. Izumi sighed in relieve, Tashi came out of the washroom, she grabbed a plate and two pancakes and sat down.  
  
" So, what do you guys want to do today?" Tashi asked.  
  
" I don't know, we only have like one day to do the things we enjoy doing, because tomorrow will be like school again." Kashi said while taking a drink of her peach juice.  
  
" Kashi is right, but it's a good thing we won't have homework, that's the most relaxing part." The three of them laughed.  
  
--Night-  
  
" I'm home!" Izumi yelled loud enough so everyone in the house could hear her, Mrs. Orimoto came down from upstairs.  
  
" Oh, Izumi, our plane is tonight, so we're leaving now." Izumi rolled her eyes,  
  
" I'll take good care of myself!" She said in her sweetest tone, Mr. and Mrs. Orimoto smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving. Izumi walked into the kitchen, she found a letter for her on the table, she opened it and inside, it read,  
  
" Dear my Izumi,  
  
Oh my love, I wish I could express my feelings for you, but, how can I? I'm so far away from you to reach you! I made a shrine for you, please go to Izumimylove.org.  
  
From your boyfriend, Junpei." Izumi wanted to puke,  
  
" Junpei that fat asshole! He lives right next to me! And oh I'll check that home page of his, I'll just-ugh forget it! That stupid fat ass!" Izumi cursed, she threw the letter out the window and went up to her room.  
  
--Next day-  
  
Izumi finished packing her stuff and walked out of the house. She was in a hurry to meet her friends but suddenly, she bumped into someone, " Watch it! Orimoto!" Izumi looked up and saw Kouji and Kouichi, " Minamoto! You no good monster!"  
  
" What are you talking about? Move it Izumi!" Kouichi gave his brother a glare,  
  
" Sorry about my brother, where are you going anyways? With that-that five pounds bag of yours."  
  
" Summer camp that Mr. Kisho advertised us, by the way, this is not five ponds!" Izumi said while crossing her arms.  
  
" You-you! I thought you weren't going!" Kouji said in his angry voice.  
  
" I said that because of Junpei! And you are going? Oh I should've known!" Kouji and Izumi were face-to-face now, giving each other sharp stares.  
  
Suddenly, Kashi, Tashi, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Mimi, Yamato, Sora, Taichi, Suzuki, Hori, Takuya and Junpei all were walking together.  
  
" Hey guys!" Kouichi greeted and walked over to them.  
  
" W-What?" Izumi asked surprised to see Junpei,  
  
" Why are you here?"  
  
" My mom and dad were going somewhere so I had to come, by the way did you like the shrine I made you?" Junpei asked smiling to see Izumi was going.  
  
" NO!" Izumi snapped and crossed her arms and walked beside Kashi and Tashi.  
  
" And you!" Kouji said pointing at Suzuki,  
  
" Hmm? Me? Oh, my dad is busy and mom is on a business trip, oh I'm so glad you're here! Kouji I know you'll protect me from that freaky Izumi!"  
  
" Watch your mouth!" Kouji said and walked next to Takuya.  
  
--At the camp place-  
  
The group of teens walked together and raced into the classroom, they were surprised to see a very familiar teacher, " Mr. Asakura!" They all said with surprise faces.  
  
" Huh? I have to deal with you brats again?"  
  
" What makes you here?" Sora asked hiding behind Taichi.  
  
" Well, my girlfriend wanted to live in a mansion so I decided to come here and work like hell!" Mr. Asakura said with music in the background. ( You know that music when you're saying those descriptive speeches?)  
  
" Mr. Asakura, you finally got back with your girlfriend?!" Mimi asked.  
  
" Yep, now, line up so we can get going already!" The teens lined up with Mr. Asakura leading up ahead, they all walked into the school bus heading to the Shibuya Camp site. When everybody was in the bus, Mr. Asakura began speaking, " I will put you into partners, and those partners will be with you for the rest of the camp site, now no complains! Junpei and Suzuki, Hori and Mimi, Sakura and Syaoran, Kashi and Tomoyo, Tashi and Kouichi, Yamato and Takuya and Izumi and Kouji." Mr. Asakura said as the students went to their seats.  
  
" Great, I cannot believe I'm stuck with you blondi!" Kouji said looking out the window,  
  
" Hey, it's not my fault that our sensei is such a dumbass!" Izumi said giving Kouji a sharp look. Kouji rolled his eyes, suddenly, Mr. Asakura appeared in front of them,  
  
" Since there is no more space left, I'll have to sit here." He said and sat down. ( Have I ever told you that Mr. Asakura was very fat? Just like Junpei?) Now, with Izumi squashed in the middle, she couldn't move, the bus driver made a left turn and Mr. Asakura accidentally pushed Izumi, causing Izumi to fall on Kouji, her head landed on Kouji's shoulders. Kouji saw what happened and blushed, Get off Orimoto!" He said half blushing,  
  
" Mr. Asakura! He is one fat-," Izumi didn't get to finish when the driver made a right turn and Kouji fell on Izumi and his head landed on her shoulder, Suzuki and Junpei noticed this because they were sitting behind Kouji, Izumi and Mr. Asakura.  
  
" Izumi! How can you!" Junpei said while crying.  
  
" Kouji! You betrayed me!" Suzuki said sitting back down.  
  
" Kouji! Get off!" Just then, Mr. Asakura turned around and his face hit Izumi's, the bus made another left turn. Syaoran was sitting beside Mr. Asakura and so he fell on him with Sakura on top of him, causing Mr. Asakura to fall on Izumi causing her to fall in Kouji's laps. They both blushed madly while Sakura and Syaoran blushed, too. Tashi and Kashi came over to see what happened but they, too, fell on Sakura because of the control of the bus. " I can't get up!" Kashi said while trying her best. Just then, Junpei came over to save Izumi,  
  
" I'll save you!" He said and jumped on top of Kashi, causing fifty more pounds. (Poor Kouji, being squashed too much.)  
  
" Izumi!" Kouji said while trying to get her off him.  
  
" Sorry! They won't get off!" Kouji was squashed, probably with one hundred and twenty pounds of weight. ( I'm not good at math)  
  
Takuya, who was being curious, came over to see what was all the commotion about, but he tripped over Tashi's flashlight and fell on top of Junpei.  
  
" How much pounds are you?" Mr. Asakura asked Takuya,  
  
" I think about ninety!" Takuya said while trying to get up but couldn't because of Junpei. Everyone gasped ready to scream, " What?"  
  
Mimi, who needed to borrow Tomoyo's hair comb, which was seated at the very back, was trying to get up to give it to Mimi, but unluckily, Tashi's stuff were everywhere because her bag was too small and the camping things inside all popped out. Mimi tripped over Tashi's small red bucket and she held onto Tomoyo but Tomoyo slipped on Tashi's bottle of water and marshmallows and they both fell onto Takuya.  
  
" Stop! You people are nuts!" Kouji yelled as he tried to get Izumi off but instead he accidentally hugged Izumi to his chest.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Suzuki yelled and jumped on top of Tomoyo,  
  
" Kouji is mine!" She yelled,  
  
" Suzuki quit being a lesbian!" Tomoyo said kicking Suzuki but Suzuki held onto Tomoyo's sleeve.  
  
" Kouji! Why did you hug me?" Izumi asked in a whisper, her voice was angry.  
  
" I tried to get you off me!" Suddenly..  
  
" CRACK!" The seat cracked, all because of the overweight of the people.  
  
" AHHHHH!" They all yelled, everyone fell, Izumi fell into Kouji's arms, blushing twenty times redder than before. " My Izumi!"  
  
" My Kouji!" Suzuki and Junpei said at the same time. Kouji and Izumi looked at them in disgust.  
  
" My precious seat!" The bus driver yelled and turned into the Shibuya Camping site.  
  
When he opened the door, everyone raced out hoping the driver would not yell them, but unluckily for Junpei, he was the last and got yelled by the driver.  
  
--End chapter, ah, peace.  
  
Miako: Ah, peace.  
  
Yamika: You took all the good parts!  
  
Mr. Asakura's Class: How come we don't get paid for acting? We'll our career on the next chapter!  
  
Yamika: Here's five dollars!  
  
Miako: Now would you be kind enough to click the beautiful little purple, I mean lavender button that says, " Go?"  
  
Yamika: -_-' it's just a button! 


	4. At camp!

Yamika- HI! Yamika here!  
  
Miako- They know who you are already your name appears when you talk!!!  
  
Yamika- Oh yeah. heheh ^_^; As I was about to say this is the fourth chapter of What is love and it's going to be crazy!! So, readers get ready.  
  
Miako- Start already!  
  
Yamika- ahem! The disclaimer!!!  
  
Miako- Oops.  
  
The Class- Please! Pay us more this time!! Please!!  
  
Disclaimer-We don't own anything! Even though we really want to. But we do own Kashi and Tashi! But we don't actually want to own Mr.Asakura. By now you should know that there's Junpei bashing.  
  
Chapter 4- At camp!!  
  
" We're finally here!! Yes! Yes! Yes!" cheered Izumi who was relieved that she was out of the bus.  
  
" I still feel sick from that horrible ride on the bus," said Hori. A couple others agreed.  
  
" OH! IZUMI!! Do you feel sick? I'll nurse you 'til you feel better!"  
  
" JUNPEI!! What makes me sick is you!" shouted Izumi in Junpei's face.  
  
" B-but Izumi!" He suddenly forgot what he was going to say and said, " Oh Izumi! I'm so glad to have you back from that freak Kouji! Did he hurt you?"  
  
" NO! Now, will you get away from me?!"  
  
-Over to Kouji-  
  
" Kouji how could you hug that Izumi?" asked Suzuki.  
  
" I didn't hug her! I was trying to get her off of-," Kouji was cut off by Mr.Asakura's annoying voice.  
  
" NOW, YOU BUNCH OF FREAKING BRATS GET ALL OF YOUR FRICKING STUFF AND HEAD FOR THE FRICKING CABINS!!!"  
  
The teens followed their order and were at the cabins in no time.  
  
" NOW WILL ALL OF YOU SICK LOOKING BOYS GO TO THE LEFT CABIN AND YOU CREEPY LOOKING GIRLS GO TO THE RIGHT CABIN!!!" All of the teens just stood there none of them moved. " WELL WHY DON'T YOU FRICKING KIDS GO INTO THE CABINS?????" All of them went into their directed cabins, except Junpei. " WHY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR FRICKING CABIN???"  
  
" Which one is the left one?"  
  
" That one" and pointed to the right one.  
  
" OK!! Thanks Mr.Asakura!"  
  
Junpei went into the right cabin, which was the girls cabin. Some girls were just about to change into their camping uniforms, when Junpei entered the cabin! " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
They kicked Junpei out and began changing.  
  
Junpei finally went into the right cabin, when the boys were changing. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
" Umm. why did we just screamed?" came Takuya's voice.  
  
The room was silent. It was so silent that crickets could be heard chirping.  
  
After half an hour the kids were ready and stood in a line like prisoners in front of the two cabins.  
  
" OK!! You! Eriol! Go and get me a soda. Kashi, Tashi go and get me a bucket of warm water! Kouji! -,"  
  
" I thought this was a summer camp not slave camp." The teacher was speechless and remembered what they really had to do.  
  
" We are going to have a scavenger hunt!!!!!" music plays in the background. Dun-dun-dun-da! * Music like your very proud about something*  
  
" YEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP-,"  
  
" SHUT UP YOU FREAKING KIDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" finished the kids.  
  
" Freaking bunch of bratty kids." muttered Mr.Asakura under his breath.  
  
So they got the packs filled with, marshmallows, flashlights, extra clothes, forks, knifes, scissors, *takes a deep breath * sunglasses, food, water, some things, some other things, some other useless things and of course a map! Junpei on the other hand brought.. Let's take a look shall we with my trusty x-ray backpack glasses* author's use only *. Marshmallows, forks, knifes, pitchfork? Pictures of Izumi, a voodoo doll of Kouji with needles on it. Food, more food, under wear!!! OMG!! That's an incredibly big pair of under pants!! And are those pictures of Izumi on his under pants?? OMG!! Aw gross!! Sickening!!! I don't want to see more..  
  
The group starts walking. Every 2 minutes or so we hear a huge boom sound. Which meant that Junpei, Mr.BigButt tripped and fell to the ground. Every time he fell Izumi hit him with the enormous mallet. She soon got tired and Kashi and Tashi took over. They each had a mallet of their own and both hit him when he tripped. They were having so much fun hitting him that they decide to hit him while they walk even if he didn't trip.  
  
They walked deeper into the forest and finally someone spoke out. " OK!! YOU FREAKING KIDS!! YOU AND YOUR PARTNER WILL USE THE MAP AND FIND THE FOLLOWING! A SICKENING RUBBER DUCKIE, A BUTCHER KNIFE, A PIECE OF LEGO, PICTURE OF YOUR FREAKING CLASSMATE, A PAIR OF JUNPEI'S UNDER PANTS, ONE OF MY SOCKS I LEFT HERE WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, SOME DOG FOOD, A BITTEN PRUNE, A PIECE OF PUZZLE, A KICK-ME-SIGN AND DON'T LOSE YOUR PARTNER YOU FRICKING KIDS!!!!!!! ALSO DON'T COME BACK IF YOU DON'T FIND ALL OF THOSE FRICKING ITEMS!!!  
  
The kids stared at the list of what they had to find. " These things are impossible to find!! We got to find piece of puzzle and a piece of Lego?? What the heck!" yelled Takuya.  
  
The teacher stared hard at Takuya. He hid behind Kouichi and whimpered.  
  
-The group separates-  
  
" Hey Kouji! Wait for me!!" yelled Izumi trying to catch up with Kouji.  
  
" Well try to catch up then! The sooner we find those pieces of junk we can get out of here."  
  
" ....."  
  
" Well, well you finally shut up for once."  
  
" NO I didn't!! You mindless fool!"  
  
" Seems to me you did!" Izumi hit Kouji with the mallet she use to hit Izumi with. " OuCh! Why did you do that???"  
  
" To teach you a lesson from a girl like me!"  
  
" Hi you-," came Sakura's voice when Junpei came running and tripped over a rock and landed on top of Sakura.  
  
" Izumi!! I found you my love!!" Izumi hit him with her trusty mallet.  
  
" Don't you ever dare call me that again fat ass."  
  
" Does anybody care about me?!" yelled Sakura under Junpei.  
  
" FATASS!! Get off of Sakura!" came a worried Syaoran. He tried pushing Junpei off of Sakura but Junpei was too heavy. Kouji and Izumi helped him and they still could get him off Sakura. Soon Kashi, Tashi, Kouichi and Tomoyo came and they still couldn't get him off.  
  
" How much do you weigh?" yelled the two pairs off twins.  
  
" I don't know, but I do know that I weigh more than a feather." Every one sweat dropped. -_-;;;;;;;''''  
  
" More like a ton!" hollered Sakura.  
  
" It's ok my dear Sakura I'll help you."  
  
" Oh Syaoran."  
  
" Sakura."  
  
" Syaoran."  
  
" Sakura."  
  
" Syaoran." And they went on and on.  
  
" Hey what about us?? We're helping too you know!!"  
  
After fifteen minutes of trying to push the fat ass off of Sakura. Junpei asked what they were doing.  
  
" Junpei!! You get off my sweet Sakura right now!!" screamed Syaoran.  
  
" Sakura's sweet? Are you serious? Can I eat her? Tell me Syaoran!"  
  
" Junpei you are such a dimwit." Everyone nodded.  
  
" Junpei stand up!" shouted Izumi.  
  
" Yes, Izumi my dearest!"  
  
" I am not your dearest!" Junpei tried to hug her but Izumi moved away and Junpei landed on Takuya who was running towards them. Unfortunately Takuya fell backwards while Junpei fell face forwards. And Junpei kissed Takuya. Kouji, Izumi, Tomoyo, Kouichi, Kashi, Tashi, Sakura, Syaoran and Yamato who just arrived, stared. Takuya's face was all red like a red balloon. Junpei who closed his eyes the whole time thought the one he was kissing was Izumi, kissed even more deeply. Takuya's face grew even redder. Every one else stared and sweat dropped. Hori and Mimi arrived and saw the scene did the same thing like every one else. They just stared. Suzuki who was trying to hide from Junpei came out behind the trees and took a picture of Junpei kissing Takuya.  
  
After about so long, Junpei opened his eyes. Instead of seeing greenish blue eyes, he saw brown ones. Brown ones filled with tears in them. Junpei got up to see his classmates staring and sweat dropping. He then looked down and saw a very shocked, crying Takuya. The stare continues. Takuya still shocked on the ground.  
  
Mean while, back where the cabins are was Mr.Asakura. He was sitting on a lounge chair. " While those little brats stay out there in the woods, I can relax." He took out his cell phone and dialed his girl friend's phone number.  
  
" Hello?" came a feminine voice.  
  
" Hello my sweet pumpkin!"  
  
" Oh, It's you, well guess what? I'm breaking up with you, you old geek."  
  
" WHAT??? NO YOU ARE NOT YOU, you!" Mr.Asakura's girlfriend hung up.  
  
Mr.Asakura started crying like a hideous old fool, which he is.  
  
-Back to the kids-  
  
Suddenly!!!! A big, huge, enormous gust of wind blew very, very, very hard at the kids!!! " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Some of them fell to the ground. Some of them tried to hold on the trees. All their maps were caught in the wind and got blown away. Most of them got blown away. " AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Their screams fade away as they got blown further. Junpei who didn't even move a bit by the wind actually enjoyed the wind, while the others yelled and screamed.  
  
After the wind, the kids that weren't blown away looked rather, funny! Kids left- Kashi, Kouichi, Tashi, Hori, Takuya, Junpei and Suzuki. Their hair was either up, sideways, diagonally, the other way, back, or over their faces. All of them looked ridiculous.  
  
Kouji, Izumi, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Mimi, Yamato, Taichi and Sora were the ones that got blown away. (Notice that they're all couplings?) They were all very dizzy so they all passed out.  
  
" Where are we?" asked Tomoyo who was the first one to gain consciousness. She looked around and saw all of the boys snoring. Taichi was the loudest one. Something hit her head and she passed out again.  
  
Yamika- OK!! That's it, I ran out of ideas right there! I don't want to write a story that's not funny enough!  
  
Readers- O_O!!  
  
Miako- Ahahahahaha I am going to do way, way better than Yamika 'cause I ate all the sugar and she didn't get any!!! Ahahahahaha!  
  
Mr.Asakura's class- Hey pay us!! Pay us!! Pay us!! Pay us!! Or else we'll go on a strike!! Yea!! We'll go on a strike if you don't PAY US!!  
  
Miako & Yamika- O_O'''''''''don't do that!! *Gives each student ten dollars * 


	5. kouzuminess? Or is it!

Miako: Guess what?  
  
Yamika: What?  
  
Miako: We own nothing except for Kashi and Tashi, not to mention fat Mr. Asakura and his girlfriend and the bus driver and-  
  
Yamika: That's not a surprise now continue or I'll yell at you!  
  
Miako: Okay, disclaimer first.  
  
Yamika: -_-' you already said that at the beginning dummy!  
  
Miako: Oh oops.  
  
Izumi and Kouji-  
  
" Hmp!" Izumi said loudly as she crossed her arms.  
  
" What are you 'hmping' at?" Kouji asked taking his bandana off for some fresh air. Izumi sighed loud enough so Kouji could hear her. " Let's start searching for those items," Izumi said as Kouji nodded. They searched everywhere but couldn't find anything, but suddenly!  
  
" Yuck!" Kouji said.  
  
" What?"  
  
" That!" Kouji said pointing at a pair of Junpei's underpants.  
  
" Looks like we found that!" Izumi said in a very angry voice,  
  
" Are those pictures of you?" Kouji questioned pointing to a picture of Izumi, Izumi's eyes grew wide. " WHAT?! How did Junpei managed to get that!" Izumi said staring at her own photo. Kouji laughed,  
  
" It's not funny Mr. Stupid head!" Izumi said crossing her arms. " I'm not picking that disgusting pair of underwear up, you pick it up!" Izumi said irritated.  
  
"Me? You're his girlfriend!" When Izumi heard what Kouji had just said she whacked him on the head with a stick.  
  
" Ow! What was that for?"  
  
" For being like Junpei." Kouji grunted. The two students sat there, Izumi sighed as boredom began entering her life. She took a stick and not knowing what she was doing, she poked a hole on a beehive. (*gasp* the bee queen is mad!)  
  
" Izumi you stupid what are you doing?" Kouji questioned angrily and set in a pose, ready to run. " Huh I-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izumi threw the stick away, which hit Kouji on the head, they both ran as quick as they could, but unluckily Kouji bumped into someone.  
  
" Sora!" Izumi exclaimed.  
  
" Kouji don't you ever-and I mean EVER bump into my Sora again!" Taichi said coming up behind Sora. Sora smiled and hugged Taichi. ( Shivers)  
  
" No time we're being attacked by bees!"  
  
" Attacked by who?" Sora asked.  
  
" Over there!" Izumi yelled, the four ran across the bridge and uh oh! In front of them was a gigantic Sun bear.  
  
" PANIC!" Sora yelled. They ran again, this time chased by bees, and a humongous sun bear. Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Eriol were walking, but they tripped and fell in front of Sora, Taichi, Izumi and Kouji.  
  
" You guys! Run!" Taichi yelled running but going nowhere.  
  
" Huh?" Eriol asked confused.  
  
" I'm scared protect me my prince!" Tomoyo said to Eriol. Everyone sweat dropped, but when they all saw the bees and the sun bear they all ran.  
  
" I'm tired!" Izumi complained.  
  
" No time! Those angry beasts are coming after us!" Kouji said still running.  
  
-Yamato and Mimi-  
  
Yamato and Mimi were in a cave, searching for the piece of half bitten prune. " I can't touch that ugly bitten prune! It'll ruin my sense of beauty!" Mimi said sadly.  
  
" It's okay, I'll protect you," Yamato said. The couple walked out of the cave, surprised to see their classmate, Eriol, Tomoyo, Sora, Taichi, Izumi and Kouji.  
  
" Run!" Tomoyo yelled, Mimi opened her mouth but soon saw the bear and the bees, they all ran again. (X_X)  
  
" Let's get back to the main campsite!" Eriol suggested. Everyone nodded.  
  
" Damn!"  
  
" What?" Questioned a worried Mimi.  
  
" Now Mosquitoes are stinging us!" Yamato said grabbing Mimi's arm, so she could go a bit faster.  
  
" It's all your fault blondi!" Kouji said angrily.  
  
" I was bored!" Izumi whined. They both gave each other angry stares.  
  
" Stop it guys! You two have to stop this now! WE have to keep on going or we'll get eaten or probably something worse." Sora said while trying to break up the two. Kouji and Izumi give each other a loud 'hmp!' and kept running.  
  
" Look! The campsite!" Tomoyo said hopefully, but Eriol tripped over a log and fell on top of Tomoyo, Sora and Taichi tried to help them up but they both tripped and fell on top of Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
" Izumi my love! You have finally returned to me!" Junpei said stupidly, he jumped on top of Taichi and tried to hug Izumi but Mimi was in the way so she fell on top of Junpei. Now they all look like a stack of cards. Yamato tried to save Mimi but he, too, fell over a piece of leave and held onto Kouji, Kouji and Yamato both fell on top.  
  
" Izumi push them off!" Eriol yelled from the bottom.  
  
" I'll try," Izumi tried her best, the bear and the rest of the flies got bored and so the left while Izumi slapped Junpei with a bird nest.  
  
" KOUJI!" Suzuki yelled as she noticed that Kouji was back.  
  
" Oh did freaky Izumi hurt you?"  
  
" Shut up."  
  
" Kouji my love, I made this bandanna just for you to celebrate our very first honeymoon." Suzuki said showing Kouji a piece of leave.  
  
" Sumimasan? WE'RE NOT ON OUR HONEYMOON AND I HATE YOU AND BY THE WAY THAT'S A PIECE OF LEAVE! MAN I'VE NEVER MET SOMEONE THIS STUPID!" Suzuki's eyes blurred. She cried and ran back to the cabin.  
  
--Cabin-  
  
" OKAY YOU STUPID KIDS! SCAVENGER HUNTING IS OVER! NOW SIT DOWN I MADE LUNCH FOR ALL YOUR PEEPS SAKES!"  
  
" You know how to cook?" Kouichi asked, surprised. Mr. Asakura pushed Tashi and Kashi away from the table and stood on top. " Duh of course you freaking kids, I'm the best at that!" He jumped off and placed a super- sized extra large bowls of green yucky slimes in front of everyone. (Yuck)  
  
" What is this?" Tashi asked while stirring it with her spoon.  
  
" It's grass mixed with honey, oh and don't forget, some prunes and water, fish and sugar." Everyone's face turned pale, ready to puke.  
  
" I'll eat it!" Junpei said happily, he took his spoon and scooped up the green slime.  
  
" Junpei, you are gross!" Izumi said hiding behind the pair of twins.  
  
" I'll take the dessert instead," Hori said, Mr. Asakura rolled his eyes,  
  
" WHATEVER YOU STUPID PEOPLE!" He huffed and puffed and took a big pot of red slimy jelly.  
  
" Um, what is that?" Kashi asked turning her face away.  
  
" Ew! Mr. Asakura you're ruining Kouji and my date tonight!" Suzuki said getting closer to Kouji.  
  
" You lesbian! Get away from me!" Kouji said annoyed. Suzuki tried to kiss Kouji but instead, Kouji moved away and Suzuki kissed Izumi on the cheek.  
  
" Suzuki you-you pervert!" Sakura yelled hiding in Syaoran's lap. Izumi backed away and fell into Kouji's arms. Kouji blushed madly as the rest of the class said,  
  
" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Kouji likes Izumi, Izumi likes Kouji, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
" Shut up!" Izumi said getting up but tripped and fell back in Kouji's arms.(0.0)  
  
" Izumi! Get up!" Kouji yelled loudly.  
  
"Don't you think I wanna?" Izumi finally got up but Junpei came running towards her and Izumi fell into Kouji's arms, again. ( Poor them, but they are so cute together, ne?)  
  
" Junpei you stupid ass!" Izumi scolded. Kouji blushed every time Izumi fell into his arms.  
  
" Izumi my princess I'll protect you from Kouji!" Junpei said stupidly, but instead, he tripped over Taichi's feet and fell onto Mr. Asakura.  
  
" GET OFF OF ME! YOU FAT NO GOOD BEAST OF DEVILS!" Mr. Asakura yelled.  
  
" I thought you were the angry beast of all devils," Sakura said.  
  
" WHAT?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Okay you bunch of ugly people, we'll now take a short break before going fishing." Mr. Asakura said picking up the phone, trying to call his girlfriend so they can make-up.  
  
Tashi, Kashi, and Izumi all sat together, talking. " So Izumi," Tashi started.  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" Do you like Kouji?" Kashi smiled.  
  
" Excuse me? Of course not!" Izumi said blushing while taking a sip out of her watermelon juice. " Really?" Tashi said while taking a bite out of her dunker-roos cookies.  
  
" Well, Izumi, you always seem to fall on him and you know what I mean? You two always blush whenever you touch each other." Kashi said grinning half way while opening her can of mountain dew.  
  
" Kashi shut up!" Izumi joked as she blushed, the twins laughed. Just then, Junpei came over,  
  
" Izumi, I made another site for you." He said laughing.  
  
" Junpei, you're worth nothing!" Tashi said smacking him with a huge watermelon.  
  
" Ha, stupid that's what you get!" Kashi said. Meanwhile, Yamato and Taichi were playing soccer; they kicked the ball all the way to Izumi and her friend's direction, without knowing, Yamato accidentally kicked Junpei's butt, causing him to fall down a hill.  
  
" Oops." Yamato murmured. While everyone else laughed, meanwhile, Junpei rolled down the hall, his pants got scratched by a stick and his under pants showed. There were pictures of hearts and written ' I like bear in the big blue house' on it.  
  
" Junpei you fat ass! You're such a baby!" Kouji yelled as everybody else still laughed.  
  
" Huh? Kouji shut up! I still love Izumi and you're not going to take her!"  
  
" No one is going to take Izumi." Kouji said rolling his eyes. Suddenly!  
  
" YOUR BREAK TIME IS OVER YOU BUNCH OF UGLY KIDS! GET BACK IN HERE NOW AND WE'RE GOING FISHING! GET YOUR STUFF READY SO WE CAN HEAD ON!" Mr. Asakura yelled. They all walked into their cabins and got their stuff for fishing. When they were all out, Mr. Asakura stood in front of them. " NOW YOU PEOPLE, I WILL PLACE YOU IN GROUPS OF FOUR, HERE ARE YOUR STUPID GROUPS. SORA, TAICHI, YAMATO, AND MIMI, KASHI, TASHI, KOUCHI AND TAKUYA, TOMOYO, ERIOL, JUNPEI AND SUZUKI, IZUMI, KOUJI, SAKURA AMD SYAORAN, NOW PEOPLE, DON'T LOOSE EACH OTHER OR YOU'LL GET DETENTION WHEN WE COME BACK, BAD LUCK!" Mr. Asakura yelled and they all set off.  
  
" Don't worry, Sakura, I'll never leave without you." Syaoran said dreamily. Izumi and Kouji turned away with Kouji in the lead.  
  
" What makes YOU think I'm following you?" Izumi questioned while Sakura and Syaoran were still..um staring at each other, chanting each other's name.  
  
" Well what do you think? You're going to lead us into nowhere! Sakura and Syaoran can't because they're still making out!" Kouji said angrily.  
  
" Fine! You better get us there or I'll slap you with that mallet I always slaps Junpei with!" Izumi said, in a mad voice. Kouji shrugged and head on.  
  
" Sakura, I won't let Kouji hurt you!" Syaoran said suddenly, while Kouji grunted in annoyance.  
  
" Don't worry, our love will go on, forever and eternal!" Sakura whispered while Izumi walked behind Kouji. When they finally got there, they all sat down, Sakura beside Syaoran and Kouji and Izumi by themselves.  
  
-Ten minutes later, Sakura and Syaoran still have dreamy faces(O_O)  
  
Izumi finally got a big fish, she swung the rode up and the fish, hit Kouji on the face.  
  
" Orimoto!" Kouji yelled.  
  
" Sorry Mr. Perfect, can't I have some fun?" Izumi said in her sweet voice, while Sakura and Syaoran were STILL chanting each other's names out. ( Those two are too in love, O.O)  
  
' I'll show that Orimoto!' Kouji thought to himself while swinging the rode, the rode caught Izumi's golden hair and pulled a couple of her hair off. " Ouch! Kouji you dumbass! What was that for?"  
  
" For hitting the fish on my face!" Kouji said laughing a little.  
  
" Why you-!" Izumi stood up and threw a small pebble at Kouji. Kouji got angry and had an evil grin on his face, " Izumi you're going to get it!" He called out, he threw the fish that Izumi had caught at Izumi, and Izumi slipped and fell on top of Kouji, now they were face-to-face. ( O.O! Izumi and Kouji! Uh oh! Hey by the way I ate five lolly pops)  
  
" Orimoto!" Kouji yelled as loud as he could, also blushing at the exact time. Izumi got off, blushing while she turned around, trying not to show her face. " Sorry." She said softly. Meanwhile, Kashi, Tashi, Takuya and Kouichi knew that there was something going on between Kouji and Izumi, so they were spying on them. Tashi took Tomoyo's camcorder she have borrowed, while Kashi took a picture of Izumi and Kouji. Kouichi and Takuya recorded everything they said on a tape. " Hehe." They all grinned and went back into the campsite. When they got back, everyone was laughing,  
  
" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Izumi and Kouji, sitting under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- G!" They all said loudly while Mr. Asakura was talking on the phone with his girlfriend.  
  
" Excuse me?" Kouji questioned and saw an angry Junpei and an angry Suzuki. Tashi insert the tape on a big screen TV while Kashi showed them a picture of them and Kouichi and Takuya let Kouji and Izumi hear what they said. (poor Izumi and Kouji)  
  
Everybody laughed, while Izumi and Kouji blushed like crazy.  
  
--Night-  
  
" Tashi! Kashi!" Izumi whispered rather loudly, but the twins were sleeping peacefully, and so were the other girls, " Man I can't sleep!" Izumi said softly to herself, she got an idea, she put on some white socks and wore her slippers and went out to the sandy beach.  
  
When Izumi reached there, she sat down, but unknown to her, someone was already sitting there. " I'll just ignore him," Izumi thought. Izumi stared at the person, surprised,  
  
" Kou-Kouji?" Kouji turned around.  
  
" Hey." He simply said.  
  
" I-I never knew you would be here." Kouji shrugged,  
  
" Couldn't sleep,"  
  
" Oh, same here." They were both silent for a while. ' He looks so cute in his night gown!' Izumi thought, ' WHAT? You hate him! How can you say that?' The other half of Izumi's mind told her. 'But he looks so cute, with that navy blue bandanna of his, large navy blue T-shirt, a pair of baggy gray pants, white socks and a pair of white and dark blue sneakers! Oh stop it Izumi!' Izumi scolded in her mind, ' Do I like him?' Izumi blushed lightly at the thought of having a crush on Kouji.  
  
' Do I like her? She looks so pretty in her pajamas, but Izumi seemed to be obsessed with monkeys, she wore pink pajamas with little cute monkey heads and a white socks, not to mention a pair of pink fluffy monkey slippers, Kouji you fool! You hate her!' Kouji blushed. (Me like monkeys! Yuppie for monkeys!)  
  
" You-like monkeys?" ' Kouji why did you say that?' Kouji scolded angrily at himself.  
  
" They're okay, and um."  
  
" Uh-huh?"  
  
" The fishing thing, let's just pretend we're still enemies, okay?"  
  
" Don't worry, I will."  
  
" Good-," Suddenly! Junpei came running from nowhere,  
  
" Izumi my beautiful love!" Junpei said, he then got angry when he saw Kouji there, " You-you! I hate you! Why did you hurt my Izumi?"  
  
" Junpei you no good hound dog! He never hurt me and I hate you, both of you!" Izumi said madly while giving Kouji a small wink, Kouji grinned a little.  
  
" I like hound dogs!" Junpei said stupidly.  
  
" Duh because you are one!" Kouji said annoyed. Izumi nodded, she slapped Junpei with a bamboo stick and headed for the campsite, followed by Izumi. ' Do I really like her?'  
  
--End, oh lala-  
  
Miako: Monkeys rule!  
  
Izumi: I dislike monkeys! This is a kouzumi story! Butterfly and Wolf!  
  
Yamika: But you are a kouzumi! Well part of it, except for the Kouji part.  
  
Miako: Monkeys! I like monkeys! * Goes to play super monkey ball*  
  
Yamika/Izumi: -_-'  
  
Mr. Asakura's class: You know, we would really appreciate it if you give us more Money this time!  
  
Yamika: Here's a billion.  
  
Miako: O.O Hey that's Monopoly money! 


	6. Oh yea! Kouzuminess!

Yamika- Hiya! This is chapter 6!!  
  
Miako- Monkeys rule! Muhahahahahahaha  
  
Yamika- And, Miako still likes monkeys.  
  
Miako- Muhahahahahahaha Monkeys are the best! And you better review some more this time!!  
  
Yamika- Thy faithful disclaimer is right here!  
  
Disclaimer- * blushes * Gosh. Am I - Oh yea, these two don't own a single thing at all, at all.  
  
Yamika & Miako- YES WE DO!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- Oh, really? DO you really think so? I'm the disclaimer! I say what I want to!  
  
Yamika- Guess you're not really faithful anymore.  
  
Miako- We'll do it on our own then!  
  
Yamika- Yeah! You're fired!  
  
Disclaimer- Another job... Lost.I got start doing my job right.  
  
Miako &Yamika- We do not own anything but Kashi and Tashi and Mr.Asakura. We also own the.  
  
Readers- Start Already!!  
  
Chapter 6!! Oh yea Kouzuminess!  
  
It's another odd day at Shibuya campsite. Where the kids are treated like slaves by their crazy nut headed teacher, Mr.Asakura.  
  
" OK YOU UGLY BUNCH OF BRATTY KIDS WAKE UP!!" yelled the teacher. All the kids came out in their pj's, nightgowns or just plain comfortable sleeping clothes, everyone except.Junpei. He came out of the cabin last and when he came out all his classmates just plainly stared. He was wearing the biggest pair of diapers the class has ever seen.  
  
" Junpei why are you still wearing diapers.." Asked Syaoran.  
  
" THAT ISN'T A PROBLEM JUNPEI. TO TELL THE TRUTH, MY BEST FREAKING CLASS.I STILL WEAR DIAPERS." The class gasped. There was another gasp, too. A lady around 20-30 was behind Mr.Asakura. Mr.Asakura turned around and saw his girl friend, Hitomi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After a quiet day~~~~Night time.  
  
" That was so funny when Mr.Asakura's dumped him in front of us!" said Tashi cheerfully.  
  
" And how Junpei and Mr.Asakura, still wears diapers!!!" replied Kashi half laughing. Her twin replied by laughing. Soon the other girls in the cabin joined in talking. Mostly talking about the funny scene, which was now called, " How Mr.Asakura got dumped, again".  
  
" Did you see how she just stared so creepily?"-Sakura  
  
" She looked so shocked."-Tomoyo.  
  
" And then she took my mallet and whacked him on the head!"-Kashi  
  
" She could have used mine, it's way bigger than Kashi's"-Izumi  
  
" She was screaming I hate you so many times."-Tashi  
  
" And hitting him with all those things that she found around her on the ground!"-Suzuki  
  
The girls' conversation continued until Mr.Asakura who had a couple of rather large bumps and bruises on his head and face told them, " TIME TO SHUT UP AND GO TO BED YOU SILLY GIRLS!!!" They all scampered to their beds and went to bed. After a while everyone fell asleep in the girls' cabin all except Izumi. No matter how she tried she couldn't fall asleep. She couldn't fall asleep because she couldn't stop thinking about her new crush on.Kouji. She blushes slightly when the thought came to her. Since she couldn't sleep, she decided to go outside down to the beach in hoping that Kouji would be there. She slipped on her shoes and walked out of the cabin and headed towards the beach. And there he was. sitting on the beach. Izumi blushed in a lovely shade of pink. She went down by him and sat down.  
  
" Hey."started Izumi.  
  
" Hey." replied Kouji. The both of them were blushing. Izumi turn to look at him and saw that he was blushing. She giggled a bit, because Kouji looked awfully cute blushing.  
  
" So, you can't sleep?"  
  
" Yea.you too?"  
  
" Yea, I can't sleep either." The two of them were silent for a moment. All could be could at the moment was the ocean waves.  
  
" So, what else do you like?"  
  
" Um. a lot of other things like.you." Izumi suddenly realize what she said and covered her mouth. Kouji blushed harder after what he heard Izumi said.  
  
" Yea.I.um.like.you too." replied Kouji in a small voice but Izumi could hear what he said and blushed wildly. They were silent for a while. All they did was blush. They couldn't think of a topic to talk about so they stayed silent and listened to the ocean waves. Some how without themselves noticing, they sat a bit closer every couple of minutes.  
  
Out of nowhere someone destroyed the silence. It was Junpei. He was sleep waking in his diaper. " Izumi I love you will you marry me?" The two 14 year old turned around and saw fat ass Junpei sleep waking towards them. They both sweat dropped. Junpei was headed right at their way. Kouji stood up first and grabbed Izumi's and pulled her up. Izumi blushed at the feeling when Kouji held her hand. Kouji lead her out of Junpei's way and they both watched Junpei walked into the cold waters of the ocean. They both laugh at first and then Kouji began, " Hey .uh. do you think he'll drown?"  
  
" Uh... I don't know.maybe we should just leave him.I heard that you should never wake up a sleep walker."  
  
" Ok" So, they left Junpei, not knowing what had happened to him. They held hands (Awww) and they left together. When they were at the cabins they went into the separate cabins and finally they both fell asleep.  
  
~MORNING~~~~  
  
The kids woke up and got dressed it was the last day of their camping trip, which was a horrible one. They packed their stuff and they took them with them. They put their luggage onto the bus and ran back in front of the cabins.  
  
" OK YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BUNCH OF BRATS THIS IS YOUR LAST DAY AND ALL OF YOU WILL HIKE, HIKE, HIKE. AND HIKE!"  
  
So they hiked in pairs. No one seems to notice that Junpei was missing. When they finished their hike they went on the bus and went home. Kouji and Izumi sat on the bus together silently.  
  
" Hey Tashi, do you think Kouji and Izumi like each other?" ask Kashi.  
  
" I agree, gosh they look so good together."  
  
" Hey guys! Want to sing some bus songs?" came Takuya's voice.  
  
" Yea!!!"  
  
" The wheels on the bus, goes round and round, round and round, round and round..."  
  
After 15 minutes of singing wheels on the bus, they started sing 99 bottles of beer. They finished all 99 bottles of beer just as they went off the bus.  
  
" We're finally home!" yelled Suzuki.  
  
" Yeppie!" cheered Hori.  
  
" NOW YOU FRAKING KIDS GO GET YOUR THINGS AND GO TO THE CLASSROOM!!!!!!!" The kids each got their backpacks, gym bag, and some other kinds of bags that you can put stuff in and ran to inside the classroom and into the classroom. They sat down at their desks and their teacher went up front. Mr.Asakura still had some of his bumps and bruises on his face. " OK YOU BUNCH OF FREAKAZOIDS AND GEEKAZOIDS WERE TAKING ATTENDANCE!!!" The kids muttered "We're not freakazoids nor geekazoids you old fart." Everyone said here until Mr.Asakura said Junpei's name. (Let's just say he was last on the list) The teacher didn't really care about him and dismissed the class. They all went home happily. As they left the classroom, Izumi secretly handed Kouji a note.  
  
Kouji was home, in his room, when he opened the note. He blushed as he read it. It said.  
  
Kouji, Meet me at Crescent Park. At 5pm today! - Izumi~  
  
At 5pm sharp, Kouji was at the park sitting on a bench waiting for Izumi. Izumi came behind a tree and behind Kouji and scared him. "AHHH" yelled Kouji. Izumi laughed.  
  
" Scared ya didn't I?"  
  
" A bit I guess, Hey why did you call me out here?"  
  
" Well, to talk about something'  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Well two things actually, one is that how are we going to keep this thing about us a secret. And about what happened to Junpei! I mean what if he did drown?!"  
  
" Uh. I don't think he died.."  
  
" Yea."  
  
" Now he won't bug you any more"  
  
" Oh yea!! Yeppie!! "  
  
" Ok what about us."  
  
" I don't know."  
  
Yamika- Ok I'm going to end it right there! Dumb ending, eh? Well Miako It's your turn!!!  
  
Miako- Yeppie it's my turn!! I'm going to have a blast!!  
  
Yamika- That's it I'm going on a vacation. I'm going for 2 and half days.  
  
Miako- Ok now get packing your outta here!  
  
Yamika- Hey!! I'm not leaving yet you know!!  
  
Mr.Asakura's class except Kouji and Izumi- Kouji and Izumi sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! First come love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage!!  
  
Kouji and Izumi- * blushes madly *  
  
Yamika and Miako- ja ne!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I can't believe I got fired!!  
  
Yamika- You deserve to be fired!!  
  
Miako- *whispers* Hey why did you fired him anyways?  
  
Yamika- *whispers* because we get paid more If we do his job!  
  
Miako- Oh..  
  
Mr.Asakura's Class- Pay us!!! Pay us!!!!  
  
Miako- here you go * gives each student 15 bucks* 


	7. Gah camp is over kouzumi yep!

Miako: My turn at last, the boredom decease is at last, cured!  
  
Yamika: -_-', I'm going tomorrow you know?  
  
Miako: Yeah, the bad part is I'm going to have to make this chapter nice and long!  
  
Yamika: You better! Like um, say, thirty thousands pages long.  
  
Miako: WHAT?! I'll probably be twenty by then!  
  
Yamika: Yeah, we don't own anything, except for our own characters.  
  
Miako: * Snickers *  
  
Yamika: What?  
  
Miako: Our boss is paying us fifty bucks an hour now, I overheard him with Mr. Asakura.  
  
Yamika: Mr. ASAKURA?!  
  
--  
  
" I'm bored." Tashi said covering her face with a pink pillow. Kashi sighed,  
  
" Camp was shorter then I expected."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Hey want to go out for ice cream?"  
  
" Sure why not, call Izumi," Tashi picked up the phone and started to dial Izumi's number.  
  
--Izumi  
  
RING RING  
  
" Moshi moshi?" (Moshi moshi=Hello? They greet people like that in Japan on the phone)  
  
" It's Tashi,"  
  
" Hey."  
  
" Care for some ice cream?"  
  
" Sorry I have plans today though, maybe I'm free at night."  
  
" Aw okay, Mata ne!" Tashi shut the phone as Kashi tied her shoelace, ready to get outside. The two twins walked down the sidewalk to the Ice cream parlor.  
  
--Ice cream shop-  
  
As Tashi and Kashi sat down, a lady came up to them, " May I help you?"  
  
" A sundae please!" Kashi said as she clapped her hands,  
  
" I'll take a cookie and cream ice cream," The black hair lady nodded as she went into a room. But suddenly, a crying Mr. Asakura came in, he saw Kashi and Tashi and sat beside them.  
  
" Hey-low Mr. Asakura." Tashi said as she sweat dropped.  
  
" What's wrong?" Kashi asked as the lady placed down their orders.  
  
" Got dumped by my girlfriend!" Mr. Asakura cried, Kashi scooped a big spoon of ice cream and put it in her mouth, " Of course! Who would want to make up with a man that's fifty and still wears diapers!" Kashi said making it sound obvious. Mr. Asakura frowned in anger,  
  
" Kashi you no good! Watch your mouth!" Tashi sighed.  
  
" Oh well, she's no good anyways, I liked her because she had money." The pair of twins nodded in unison.  
  
" Where are your parents?"  
  
" They're on there forth honeymoon in Florida, I have a picture of mom too!" Kashi said smiling while eating her ice cream sundae. Tashi kicked her from under the table,  
  
" Show me her picture!" Mr. Asakura yelled, the twins were horrified, Kashi reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of their mother.  
  
' What a wonder of beauty!' Mr. Asakura thought dreamily. Kashi took the picture back and stuffed it into her pocket while Mr. Asakura had an evil grin on his face. Tashi noticed this, ' Something's up' she thought.  
  
--Izumi-  
  
Kouji and Izumi arrived back at Shibuya Campsite, they knew they had to find Junpei or else they'll get into deep trouble.  
  
" Aw man, we should've left him there!" Izumi said while walking towards the ocean with Kouji.  
  
" Well we did come on!" They both ran to the beach, not to mention holding each other's hand. Kouji blushed a deep pink as he noticed.  
  
When they reached there, they found Junpei lying on the grass, snoring. " Now what?" Kouji questioned, Izumi grinned,  
  
" I got an idea!" She took out her mallet, and then slapped him hard on the head.  
  
" OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWW!" Junpei screamed as the two laughed,  
  
" Oh Izumi! You have finally come to me my love! To save me! Sometimes, love can't be disguised!" Junpei said dumbly. Just when he finished the last word, he saw Kouji and Izumi holding hands, he gasped, a loud gasp. Junpei got mad, he picked up a stick and banged it against Kouji and Izumi's tied hands,  
  
" OW! Junpei you fat asshole! What is your problem?" Izumi asked angrily, their hands were apart now, but Izumi's were all pink because of the slap, Junpei's eyes blurred, he cried and ran somewhere unknown. ( Ouchies! Kouji and Izumi are so kawaii!)  
  
--Tashi-  
  
" I know something's up with the angry beast of devils!" Tashi said.  
  
" The angry beast of who?" Kashi asked playfully while playing super monkey ball.  
  
" Never mind!" Tashi left her sister to play the game, while she went out, to search for answers to her questions.  
  
It was almost eight o' clock. Tashi saw Mr. Asakura, sitting on a bench talking to himself, so she hid behind a tree, listening what he was up to. " Ha! It'll be great, once I get Mrs. Hoshiko to be my girlfriend, everyone would be so pleased!" He snickered.  
  
' That devil!' Tashi thought and sneaked back home. She called everyone from her class, even Junpei to come. When they were all there, it was ten o' clock, and since their parents all went on their honeymoon/anniversaries, they all came.  
  
" Why did you call us here when Sakura and I was about to watch the Rolling Stones concert, live!?" Syaoran yelled. Tashi sweat dropped,  
  
" It's okay Syaoran, I want to help her anyways," Tashi smiled, when everyone was in the living room, she began speaking.  
  
" Shouldn't I be talking? I'm good at speeches!" Kashi said happily, Tashi sighed,  
  
" You know nothing!" " Okay, let's get to the point, I overheard Mr. Asakura talking about our mother, his going to try and convince our mom to be his girlfriend!" Everyone gasped except for Junpei, who was licking his fingers after eating a half bitten doughnut. (Yuck! Junpei stupid!)  
  
" But, how are we going to get those plane tickets?" Taichi asked.  
  
" That's simple," Tomoyo began, " I'm rich so I have money, this will be my gift!" When Tashi heard that she hugged Tomoyo.  
  
" Hey! Get off of my Tomoyo!" Eriol yelled.  
  
" Oh Eriol,"  
  
" Oh Tomoyo,"  
  
"Eriol,"  
  
"Tomoyo,"  
  
"Eriol,"  
  
" Hey we said that before!" Sakura said happily. Everyone sweat dropped except for Junpei, who was watching the YTV channel. ( There's no YTV channel in Japan I know but just to make it funnier) Suddenly, Takuya's head appeared,  
  
" Hey that's me!"  
  
" As we work towards one solution, through a spirit evolution, Digimon! " Then Izumi, Kouji, Junpei and Tomoki appeared on the screen.  
  
" What the-? What's a digimon?" Kouichi asked confused,  
  
" Episode four! Kazemon kicks it!" the screen said. " Huh?" Izumi said confused to see herself in the screen. Tashi sweat dropped and turned off the television. " Ahem!"  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" So we set off tomorrow morning, we have to follow Mr. Asakura, understood?" They nodded slowly, after the plan was ready, everyone walked home.  
  
Kouji and Izumi-  
  
Since Kouji and Izumi lived on the same streets, they were walking together. When Izumi reached her house, they both blushed for no reasons, " Um, sayonara Izumi." Kouji said shyly, he blushed and ran home before Izumi could say anything. Izumi smiled and went into her house.  
  
--The next day-  
  
Izumi had set her alarm to three thirty in the morning so she wouldn't overslept, she got up and simply put on some old clothes and ate her breakfast, after that she went out to head to Tashi and Kashi's house.  
  
Kashi and Tashi's house-  
  
KNOCK  
  
" Coming!" Yelled Tashi who was all dressed in black, she opened the door and let Izumi in, to her surprise, everyone was there already, everyone except for Junpei.  
  
" Izumi you're not wearing black!" Syaoran gasped with music in the background, but Tomoyo smiled, " That's not a problem!" She took out a black skirt and a black T-shirt for Izumi, " Put this on, I made it yesterday!" Izumi thanked Tomoyo and went into the bathroom. Suddenly!  
  
" IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMIIIIIIII!!!!" Came fat ass Junpei's voice, he jumped on top of Takuya, " Junpei you stupid ass get off!" Kouji said as he slapped Junpei with a Sailor Moon Sticker Book, Junpei jumped off immediately and sat down, Izumi came out of the washroom, now everyone was ready,  
  
" Junpei is not wearing black!" Taichi exclaimed,  
  
" Who cares about him?" Tashi said and everyone set off.  
  
Luckily, Kashi saw Mr. Asakura, walking towards the airport, carrying a giant suitcase.  
  
" Let's go people!" Eriol said and the group of people went into the airport, they sat down, waiting for the plane. " Man I feel I'm in Spy Kids, the movie!" Sora said,  
  
" But don't you people get it? If Mr. Asakura gets my mom as a girlfriend, everything will be a disaster!" Tashi explained as she played with her hair. Kouji and Izumi sat beside each other, speechless. So everyone sneaked up on them except for Suzuki and Junpei, who were in the washroom. Kouichi tapped Izumi on the shoulder,  
  
" Yes Kouji?" As everybody snickered behind the seats,  
  
" Huh? I didn't do anything."  
  
" Oh," Izumi said and the two were silent again. But suddenly!  
  
" Flight 227! Your plane is here!" So the group all rushed and walked into their plane, unluckily, Kouji had to sit with Izumi (AW!) Sakura had to sit beside Syaoran, Tashi and Kashi, Kouichi and Junpei, Suzuki and Takuya, Tomoyo and Eriol and Hori had to sit by himself.  
  
" Izumi?" Kashi whispered while her sister was planning how to yell at Mr. Asakura when she gets there, " Yes?" Izumi said looking at her friend.  
  
" Kouji likes you, and I know it!" Izumi blushed as Kashi opened her magazine.  
  
--Night-  
  
It was very late at night and everyone was asleep on the plane, even fat ass Junpei, who was snoring like a pig. The only two who couldn't sleep were yes; you guessed it, Kouji and Izumi. They weren't talking to each other, just doing their own things, Izumi was reading while Kouji was drawing a picture of a manga person holding a sword. (It's a girl he is drawing)  
  
" Th-That your girlfriend?" Izumi questioned curious.  
  
" No," Izumi giggled,  
  
" What?"  
  
" Nothing." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. ' What a weird girl!' Kouji thought, he looked over to Izumi, who was sleeping peacefully; next to her was Kashi, who had a pillow over her head. Next to Kashi was her twin, Tashi, she was mumbling something like ' Die Mr. Asakura die!' Kouji sweat dropped, next to her were Sakura and Syaoran, and the lovebirds were hugging each other.  
  
--Half an hour later-  
  
Izumi's was head was on Kouji's shoulder thirty minutes later, Kouji blushed a light pink, " Uh-Izumi." He whispered, but Izumi was still sleeping, " Oh man." Kouji decided he should just ignore Izumi, and he too, fell asleep. Without notice, Kouji's head dropped on top of Izumi's, now they seemed like a couple. (Man, this is getting very interesting.)  
  
When Izumi woke up, she realized what was happening, ' Oh my god what the heck?' Izumi thought as she got up to go to the washroom. When she was out, Kouji was in front of her, Izumi blushed, " H-hey." She said.  
  
" Look," Kouji whispered as he stared at someone, Izumi gasped, it was Mr. Asakura; he was asleep and was snoring. " I'll tell Kashi and Tashi." Izumi said. The two went back to their seats, " Kashi!" Izumi whispered nudging her on the shoulder,  
  
" What?"  
  
" Mr. Asakura, tell your sister!" Kashi groaned and woke Tashi up. When her sister heard the news she nodded.  
  
--One hour-  
  
There was just one hour more until they were there, while waiting, Izumi was working on a simple puzzle. There was one more piece left when suddenly!  
  
" Izumi my love!" Junpei said trying to kiss her but Izumi dodged by slapping him with her pillow. " Can I help you with that puzzle?" Fat ass Junpei asked,  
  
" No!"  
  
" Please Izumi? I wanna!"  
  
" Shut up!"  
  
" Please?"  
  
" No!"  
  
" I wanna!"  
  
" Fine!" Izumi said as she threw him the last piece,  
  
" Good, now let me see, how does it go? Does it fit like this, or does it fit like this? Or maybe does it fit this way? Let's see now.does it fit this way or this way or this way? Or maybe this way or does it fit that way? Maybe it fits this fit or maybe the other way, maybe like this or maybe.."  
  
" GIMME THAT PIECE!" Izumi yelled and grabbed the last piece of the puzzle, she cleaned up after and slapped Junpei with her humongous mallet. After the slap, they were finally there.  
  
--Florida-  
  
" Oh! This place is a dream come true!" Mimi said as she got off the plane, everyone nodded. " Hey! There's that Mr. Asakura!" Eriol exclaimed, everyone sneaked on Mr. Asakura, " Now, we have to followed him!" Tashi explained, when she was done, everyone went his or her ways. They rented a hotel same as Mr. Asakura, when the girls were taking a bath, they overheard Mr. Asakura on the other room.  
  
" Oh, of course my dear," Izumi heard him say.  
  
" He is with another woman!" Tomoyo whispered, but when Kashi recognized the woman's voice, she said, " It's-it's our mom!"  
  
" WHAT??!!!" Sakura yelled but Sora covered her mouth,  
  
" It's her voice," Tashi said.  
  
" Let's follow him and take action!" Suzuki said and they nodded.  
  
When Mr. Asakura and Nami, otherwise known as the twin's mother, came through the hall, Takuya came and took action, he kicked him and Mr. Asakura flew across the room, he landed in front of Izumi, she slapped him with her mallet she always hit Junpei with and Mr. Asakura fell down the stairs, in front of him was Kouji, with a evil smirk. He banged Mr. Asakura's head with his kendo stick and Mr. Asakura now, looked like a apple that was spoiled for twenty years. Nami, who was worried, came up to him,  
  
" Are you okay?"  
  
" Nami! " It was the twin's dad, Tory.  
  
" You-you, you tried to kill me!" He pleaded,  
  
" How did you know?"  
  
" Tashi told me! You no good bastard!"  
  
" Yeah!" Tashi said as she popped up from nowhere,  
  
" IZUMI MY LOVE!" Junpei exclaimed as he ran over to Izumi but instead, he fell on top of Mr. Asakura, who was lying on the ground, like a prune.  
  
--Next day-(Man I wish Yamika is here because I have fifteen more pages to write!)  
  
Izumi woke up the next day, she giggled at what happen yesterday, now Mr. Asakura was fired, because of his childish behavior. Now they had a new teacher for grade eight.  
  
To Izumi's surprise, everyone was up already, all in a restaurant called, " THE RESTAURANT" (Yes a very stupid name but the boss is very stupid so he called it that)  
  
" Konichiwa!" Tashi said, Izumi smiled as she searched for a seat, but the only one was between Kouichi and Kouji. " Ugh man.." Just as Izumi sat down, the class began,  
  
" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Izumi and Kouji! They are so in LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEE," Kouji and Izumi blushed at that moment.  
  
" Izumi is mine!"  
  
" Kouji is mine!" Junpei and Suzuki said, the class laughed,  
  
" We'll be going back to Japan tonight, " Nami said.  
  
--In the plane, again-  
  
The class was in the plane, thinking how wonderful it was to have such a cool adventure, meanwhile, Izumi and Kouji were sitting beside each other, and the class snickered.  
  
" Kouji?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Never mind," Izumi turned her head, ' Oh man why do I have to fall for him?'  
  
With that thought, the whole class fell asleep.  
  
--Japan-  
  
" ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS WE ARE NOW REACHING JAPAN, PLEASE PACK YOUR STUFF AND BE READY" The speaker said, everyone did as they were told. After that, the whole class got off, but sadly, it was the last day of summer vacations.  
  
" Oh man, I couldn't believe that was over!" Sakura whined while Syaoran hugged her,  
  
" It's okay my dear Sakura, sometimes, we just have to live like this, oh I will protect you my holy goddess of love!" Syaoran said while everyone stood there, their expression was like this: -_-'  
  
When everyone got home, Izumi's parents were home, too. " Izumi you foolish girl where have you been?" Mrs. Orimoto asked angrily.  
  
" Camp remember?" Mrs. Orimoto rolled here eyes and said, " You better pack your stuff, school is happening tomorrow again." Izumi sighed and went up to her room. (Okay I know everything is rush but I don't feel very well.)  
  
--Next day-  
  
It was the beginning of Grade 8, everyone was depressed that summer was over, but meanwhile, everyone from the old Mr. Asakura's class entered their classroom. The new sensei immediately began his lesson when everyone was in class, " OKAY YOU UGLY PEOPLE, MY NAME IS MR.ASAKURA! I WILL BE YOUR NEW FREAKING TEACHER FOR GRADE 8, NOW SIT DOWN!"  
  
" But our old teacher was called Mr. Asakura," Sakura said as everyone nodded,  
  
" DO YOU THINK I ACTUALLY CARE?! NOW I WILL SEAT YOU CRAZY DUDES!"  
  
END-  
  
Miako: Oh man, I'm feeling very sick, I think I have a fever, ugh, guess I'm by myself, Yamika has left for a trip, man I need rest, big time please review. 


	8. Finding Junpei

Yamika: Hey I'm back! Miako did a great job on the chapter I must say. * Enters her author's working room* * looks shocked* Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Miako I'm going to kill you!! How dare you mess up my room!! * Runs up to Miako and strangles her*  
  
Miako: I'm ack sorry ack very ack sorry.  
  
Readers- * stares* OMG The author is violent.  
  
Yamika: Well what would you do when somebody else and trashed up your room?  
  
Readers: She got a point there.  
  
One of the readers: Oh yea, I'm going to strangle my brother now!  
  
Miako: I think there's gunna be a lot of strangling around here. * Sneaks away*  
  
Yamika: Hey! Miako you get back here! I'm not done strangling with you yet!  
  
Now we began to see a lot of strangling. Kashi and Tashi started strangle each other. Kouji goes and strangles Kouichi. Shinya goes strangle Takuya.  
  
Someone: Sibling rivalry!!  
  
Yamika: Ahem can we get back to the story now actors and actresses! Get back to your places! Shinya go back wherever you came from! Miako calm down! Readers sit down and read!  
  
Miako: We don't own anything but our own freaky characters. * Goes and hugs her stuffed monkey*  
  
Chapter 8- Finding Junpei  
  
" OK YOU IDIOTS GO TO YOUR SEATS AND START YOUR 300 PAGE ASSIGNMENT!!!!!!!!!" yelled the new teacher, Mr.Asakura. The class miserably took out there papers and stated to work.  
  
" This teacher is so mean, I actually liked the second Mr.Asakura better," said Taichi to Hori.  
  
" Which Mr.Asakura are you talking about?"  
  
" The stupid one"  
  
" Oh."  
  
" TAICHI!!! HORI!!! YOU BOTH GET A WEEK OF DETENTION!!! YOU NO GOOD FILTHY BRATS!!!" SCREAMED THE TEACHER AT 100 KM PER HOUR.  
  
" Dang it" said the both of them.  
  
" THAT WOULD BE TWO WEEKS OF DETENTION!!!"  
  
" Shut up Hori look what you did!"  
  
" THREE WEEKS!!!"  
  
" Look what you did Taichi!"  
  
" THAT WOULD ONE WHOLE MONTH OF DETENTION!"  
  
The both of them shut up and continued working.  
  
~~~~ At lunch~~~~  
  
" Man, do we have to get stuck with that teacher all year of grade 8?" sighed Takuya.  
  
" Grade 8 is suppose to be a fun year but it isn't anymore with that freaking teacher. He's the worst Mr.Asakura we ever had!" said Tashi and Kashi.  
  
" Hey ever since that funny feeling came over me I think this place if Mr.Asakura isn't here, this Place would be very peaceful." said Eriol. Everyone agreed except Izumi and Kouji. They knew what they were talking about. The funny feeling was that Junpei was gone. They didn't know what to do but say, " I know what the funny feeling is!"  
  
" What is it?!"  
  
" It's that Junpei is missing!" replied Kouji and Izumi.  
  
" Oh, so that's what the funny feeling is,"  
  
" Yes"  
  
" So, that's a good feeling right?" asked Taichi.  
  
" No, it's not soon Junpei's mom and dad will be back from their anniversary honeymoon and will notice that Junpei is gone." Said Kouji.  
  
" So what do we do now?" asked Mimi.  
  
" We have to go back to Shibuya Campsite over the weekend"  
  
" Why Shibuya campsite?"  
  
" Because that's where we last saw Junpei."  
  
" Oh"  
  
~~~~The weekend~~~~  
  
The teens were on their way back at Shibuya campsite in search of fat ass Junpei.  
  
" Why do we have to find Junpei again?" asked Mimi.  
  
" Because we'll probably get in deep trouble for losing him," answered Yamato.  
  
" Oh, Yamato you are so smart." Yamato blushed.  
  
The bus trip was as unpleasant as their first one to the campsite. They were flying all over the place, but this time no luggage flying. And again poor Kouji was squished with like 150 pounds again, but this time he actually liked it how Izumi was squished next to him. Izumi and Kouji blushed, happily. At the campsite, the bus driver quickly drove away when all of them went off the bus.  
  
The teens stared at three signs that were stuck to a tree and some of the girls quickly got scared and grab onto their love. There, stuck on a tree was three signs saying,  
  
#1 sign- Wolf pack in the area, campers beware!  
  
#2 sign- Cougars in the area, campers beware!  
  
#3 sign- Tarzan like creature swinging about in the forest. Campers please do not leave noticeable food lying around or else this creature that is rather fat will take it away.  
  
" The last one must be Junpei. There's no doubt." Said a couple of them.  
  
" I don't want to go in there Kouji/ Yamato/ Eriol/ Syaoran/ Taichi," said the five girls.  
  
" Well we do gotta find fat Junpei Izumi/ Mimi/ Tomoyo/ Sakura/ Sora," replied the five boys.  
  
" Pleasey wheezy with a cherry on top?" pleaded the five girls.  
  
" N-O"  
  
" Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"  
  
The kids separated into four groups.  
  
Group 1: Mimi, Yamato, Syaoran, and Sakura.  
  
Group 2: Kouji, Izumi, Kouichi, and Suzuki  
  
Group 3: Takuya, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Tashi  
  
Group 4: Taichi, Sora, Hori, and Kashi.  
  
So the four groups went their ways to the forest. The girls were freaking out. The boys were creeping out. Practically they were all scared. Let's go to group 1.  
  
Mimi was the one that was freaking out the most, clutching on to Yamato tightly. Sakura was more worried about ghosts than the wolves or cougars. Syaoran who was also freaking out clutched onto Sakura who kept on saying, " Ghosts, I see ghosts, ghosts I see ghosts they're everywhere." Suddenly a leaf fell off a tree and came down on Yamato's head. He screamed! The others freaked out and screamed as well.  
  
Well let's get back to them later, group 2 here we come! We now see Kouji and Izumi holding hands walking in front of Kouichi and a jealous Suzuki. She wanted to hit Izumi so hard, but Kouichi held her back. They came to the shore but there were no tracks of Junpei so they went back into the forest.  
  
Well let's go to group 3 shall we? We are now in a clearing, where we see Takuya lying on the ground snoozing. (Actually he fainted) Eriol was scared so he hid in a tree. Tomoyo and Tashi were scared because the two boys turned into wimps. They were holding on to each freaking out. (Of course) Kashi started yelling, " I don't want to die! I still haven't told my sister that I ate her chocolate pudding yesterday." Well this group is boring let's go to group 4!  
  
Group 4 were walking on a trail, when Taichi said something moved! Kashi and Sora screamed and made a grab for a boy, while the boys made a grab for each other. Then while the four of them were screaming. A kawaii little bunny rabbit came out of the direction of where Taichi said he saw something move. The four let go of each other and the other three started yelling and screaming at Taichi's face.  
  
Back to group 1. Suddenly there was a growl. It sounded like a cougar! Yamato, Mimi, Syaoran and Sakura's faces turned blue. They were so scared. They just know it, a cougar was going to come out and eat them. They heard a rustle in the bushes.  
  
Yamato started talking, " Oh, Mimi if the cougar does come out I'll block him and he'll eat me first then you run away."  
  
Syaoran said the same thing but to Sakura.  
  
Just as the cougar was about to jump out of the bushes, the two boys ran for their lives leaving the two girls standing there. When the wild cat jumped out of the bushes, it didn't roar but it meowed.  
  
" Oh! It's you! My dearest Kitty cat! Meow -mi! Oh I missed you!" said Mimi happily as she picked up her lost kitty.  
  
" Some protectors those two are. You two can come out now you wimps!" yelled Sakura.  
  
Over to group 2! Kouji heard a faint Tarzan yell. " Hey I think I heard Junpei!" He leaded them in the direction where he heard the yell. Then suddenly the yelling stopped but was replaced by a long Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhh! "Junpei is this way!" They ran towards where the yelling stopped and there he was, Junpei. He apparently must have fell off the vine he was swinging on. Or probably the vine snapped caused by his weight. He was still in his diaper and only in his diaper, and he reeked. All around his mouth was smothered chocolate.  
  
" Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" yelled Suzuki and Izumi.  
  
The twins each picked up a stick and poked Junpei with it. He didn't move.  
  
Yamika: I ended it right there! If Junpei lovers are here you would be wishing that Junpei is dead! But The Junpei haters are hoping that he's dead. Well I can't tell you! Miako will!  
  
Miako: Yea! It's all up to me! * Grins evilly* I can do what ever I want with him.  
  
Yamika: * sneaks away*  
  
Miako: * Notices that Yamika snuck away and decided to follow* What are you doing hiding?  
  
Yamika: The class is going to come out and ask us for money and I don't wanna!  
  
Miako: I see * hides with Yamika* 


	9. Mr Asakura, what a insane human being!

Miako: Aw look at that!  
  
Yamika: What?  
  
Miako: A monkey!  
  
Yamika:-_-', ok..  
  
Miako: We own nothing!  
  
Yamika: They already know!  
  
--  
  
" Wake up you ninny!" Suzuki shouted slapping him with Kouji's bandanna,  
  
" GIMME THAT!" Kouji hollered angrily.  
  
" I think he's dead." Kouichi said, but suddenly, Junpei woke up, he look like a zombie just climbing out of the grave. " That ass!" Izumi shouted, when Junpei realized it was Izumi, his eyes were shaped like hearts,  
  
" Oh Izumi! I love you! I hope you love me too!" Within that moment, Izumi picked up a rotten apple and hit him. Junpei screamed, like a girl. " AHHHHH!!! My precious nails!" He ran out of the forest.  
  
" Gee, What's with that weirdo?" Kouji asked curiously. No one said anything.  
  
--  
  
When everybody came out, they were tired, Junpei was now at home, updating his Izumi shrine. " Gee what a tough day!" Mimi said as she hugged Yamato,  
  
" Oh that fat no good asshole!" Taichi cursed,  
  
" Honey, cool down," Sora said concered,  
  
" But he still owns me $1.49 for his haircut!" Taichi said and ran down the streets.  
  
" Sweetie come back here!" Sora said and followed Taichi. The rest of the people watched the lovebirds walk down the sidewalk and sweat dropped.  
  
" What the heck was that?" Sakura asked hanging onto Syaoran, he shrugged.  
  
--  
  
The next day, Mr. Asakura, being the devil that he was, began blabbing again. " NOW YOU STUPID DIMWITS, OPEN YOUR STUPID MATH NOTEBOOKS TO PAGE ONE AND READ UNTIL PAGE TWO MILLION AND SIXTY FOUR!" Takuya raised up his hand, " WHAT YOU LITTLE SCHMO?"  
  
" Our notebook only has up to 200 though," Mr. Asakura stomped his foot.  
  
" THEN-THEN SMELL THE FLOOR WHEN YOU'RE DONE!"  
  
" Am I feeling alright or is he being gross?" Tomoyo whispered to Tashi, she shrugged.  
  
" Oh no!" Junpei screamed, suddenly a fifty year old woman ran into the room, it was Junpei's mom. " What's wrong my sweet muffin man?" She asked worried.  
  
" Muffin man?" Questioned Eriol,  
  
" Mom! I like Izumi!" Junpei blurted as the class laughed,  
  
" Oh god I think you're getting the heebie deebies!" Junpei ran out of the room, followed by his mother. " What the heck is the heebie deebies?" Yamato asked. (Hehehehehehehehe)  
  
" It's SARS!" Mimi yelled and she jumped on top of Yamato, everyone screamed like a girl except for Kouji, they were all yelling, " SARS! SARS!" (Except for Kouji)  
  
" Why did we scream?" Hori asked in suddenness,  
  
" I have no idea," Kouichi answered, they all sat down and began reading.  
  
--  
  
" When the long boring lesson was over, Kashi, Tashi, and Izumi walked out, " That was weird," Tashi exclaimed as her friends nodded.  
  
" Junpei is weird!" Her twin Kashi pleaded, they all laughed and walked towards the cafeteria.  
  
--  
  
When they finished buying lunch, they all sat their trays down, and began eating. " So, why is everything so strange?" Kashi questioned, stirring her coke,  
  
" What do you mean?" Asked Izumi,  
  
" I mean like, every teacher's name that we get is Mr. Asakura," Kashi explained, feeling weird asking all those stupid questions.  
  
" Well," Tashi began, " Maybe Mr. Asakura has a lot of brothers."  
  
" Not to mention they all look like fat ass Junpei," Izumi laughed, followed by the laughter of her friends. After lunch, the three friends went back into their classroom, ready to be yelled again, by their crazy, yet insane teacher, Mr. Asakura. As everyone hurried into the classroom, their hyper teacher started to yell again, (Whoa, he is going to loose his voice soon) " OKAY YOU UGLY PIECE OF COOKIE CRUMBS! TAKE OUT YOUR STUPID SCIENCE BOOKS AND READ!"  
  
" Um, what if we finished?" Kouichi asked in a whispered,  
  
" THEN EAT JUNPEI!"  
  
" What?" Questioned Tashi in a gross tone,  
  
" NEVER MIND! THEN GO TO MCDONALDS AND BUY ME A MONDAY SPEACIAL!"  
  
" But you already ate, mom says it isn't good to eat too much." Kashi mumbled,  
  
" ARG! FINE, THEN-THEN GET ME A TV!"  
  
" But, you have one at home." Kouji said angrily.  
  
" THEN GET ME A PIECE OF GUM!" The conversation went on and soon, school ended. Everybody rushed out of the room like they had mad cow decease and went home. Junpei, who fell over a hair, got up and went home. When he was home, he printed advertisements saying how much he loved Izumi; next he took a roll of tape and taped it everywhere.  
  
Izumi got home, " Another insane day," She whispered to herself,  
  
" What?" Mrs. Orimoto questioned washing dishes,  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" Oh and by the way, as I was coming home a minute ago, I saw an advertisement, saying, " I love Izumi." Izumi frowned in irritation.  
  
" THAT STUPID ASS JUNEPI! I SWEAR I'LL KICK HIS SORRY BUTT TO THE MOON!"  
  
" Izumi calm down," Mrs. Orimoto barked. " Oh, and that Junpei boy told me to give you this," Mrs. Orimoto reached into her pockets and took out a piece of green paper,  
  
' Izumi, our love will forever go on! I know your feeling for me these pass years, and so, since we're so far apart, I plan to destroy Kouji, I know he is meant to be destroyed, without him, our love will live, oh Izumi, I wish I can just hug you! I know that the stars in the sky twinkles.' As Izumi read the letter, her face turned pale in disgust.  
  
" That no good fat ass! I hate him! And what's with the stupid stars?" Izumi tear the letter and threw it out the window. Meanwhile, Kouji was taking his dog out for a walk; his dog sniffed the letter and ate it.  
  
" You! Give me that!" Kouji took the letter from his dog and opened it, even though there was disgusting saliva, he read the letter and sighed, he threw in the garbage can. How dare Junpei insult him in such obnoxious way? He was going to get back at the fat pig! (Sorry Junpei fans, but, warning was already in the summary)  
  
--  
  
--  
  
Izumi and her friends walked to school the next day, they were talking and laughing, but suddenly! " Oh Izumi!" Just then, Kashi slapped him with a piece of seaweed,  
  
" That doesn't hurt sis, he has too many meat protecting him!" Her sister told her, she took out a giant boom box and slapped him as hard as she could.  
  
" Ouch! Why did you slap me? Bashi and Washi?" Junpei questioned stupidly.  
  
" Because we hate you that's why, and their name are NOT Bashi nor Washi! You ninny!" Izumi and her friends gave him a death glare and walked away.  
  
" What did I do?"  
  
--  
  
" QUIET YOU BUNCH OF CHICKENS!" Mr. Asakura yelled.  
  
" I ate crisped chicken today!" Hori said happily,  
  
" I DON'T CARE!"  
  
" Cool I'm a chicken? Can I eat myself?" Junpei asked biting himself, but since he was fat he didn't feel any pain. " BE QUIET YOU OLD COW!"  
  
" But I thought I was a chicken!" Junpei said crying on Kouji's shoulder, but Kouji jumped back right in time, but unknowingly Suzuki grabbed onto his shirt. " LET GO!" Kouji hollered and slipped, he then fell on Izumi. They both blushed for a while and Kouji got off, " MY MAN!"  
  
" MY WOMAN!" Suzuki and Junpei both ran towards Kouji and Izumi's direction, Kouji pulled Izumi out of the way and the two lovers bumped into each other. (Hehehehehehehehe)  
  
" ENOUGH FLIRTING! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! NOW OPEN YOUR STUPID ENGLISH BOOKS!"  
  
" I flushed it down the toilet yesterday, while Shinya and I were fighting over the washroom," Takuya said embarrassed,  
  
" AND WHY WERE YOU DOING THAT?!"  
  
" Erm, well, we were having a drinking contest, whoever drinks the most apple juice wins." Mr. Asakura seem to have smoke coming out of his ears,  
  
" THEN-THEN-THEN GET YOUR STUPID HISTORY BOOKS OUT!" Everybody rolled their eyes and took their history books out, " What do we do when were finished?" Eriol asked, Tomoyo hanged onto Eriol, just in case Mr. Asakura would yell again.  
  
" SMELL THE FLOOR!" They all looked at him in disgust and opened their history books.  
  
--  
  
An hour later, Izumi raised up her hand, " WHAT?!"  
  
" Can I go to the washroom?" Mr. Asakura nodded in anger and went back to his personal doings. Izumi walked out, she felt relieve she wouldn't have to deal with reading anymore. Just then, back in the classroom, Mr. Asakura looked up, " Kouji come here!" Kouji got up in annoyance and stood up, he walked over and sighed, " Yes?"  
  
" Go fetch me a cup of lemonade!"  
  
" Can't you do that yourself?"  
  
" GO!" Kouji rolled his eyes and walked out, just then, Izumi was coming back from the washroom, without knowing, they both bumped into each other, when they both realized, Kouji and Izumi blushed a deep red. " Gomen nasai," Izumi said, she went back into the classroom. 'Oh Jesus, why does it have to be her?' Kouji wondered and went into the staff room.  
  
Miako: FREEDOM AT LAST!  
  
Yamika: Oh please! That was short!  
  
Miako: Because I need to spend some more time with Mouse!  
  
Yamika: What the heck is Mouse? -_-'  
  
Miako: It's a monkey I named!  
  
Yamika: Oh joy, in the name of Miako, that's why your name begins with ' M'  
  
Mr. Asakura's class: WHERE'S THE MONEY FOR OUR CAREER?! HEY COME BACK!  
  
Tashi: WAIT! We still need that money so we can go for a tour around the world!  
  
Kashi: * pulls everybody * Look! A penny! * Everyone rushes in trying to get the coin * 


	10. Insane!

Yamika: Hey it's me everybody! While Miako was hugging her monkey named Mouse, I ate lots and lots of candy and drank lots of pop! So I'm here to write a story! Bwuhahahahahahahah!  
  
Miako: Hey where's all my candy? Mouse wants some candy! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! All my precious candy, gone! Yamika you'll pay for this!  
  
Yamika: * Sucking on a lolly* What if I told you this is for our own good? We'll get more reviews!  
  
Miako: * grins* Oh yea. reviews.the pride and joy of an author! Yes. We need reviews indeed.yes.  
  
Yamika: OK! As we told you Miako and I don't own anything!  
  
Chapter 10!  
  
Kouji gave the lemonade to Mr.Asakura and returned to his seat. He glanced at Izumi every couple of minutes, when he got bored of reading. ' God I just can't thinking about her can I?' thought Kouji in mind. Suddenly, unexpectedly Hori got up from his desk cleared his throat ' ahem' and shouted, " HISTORY IS SO DANG BORING!!!" Everybody turned to face him, shocked. Even Mr.Asakura who was sleeping on his chair (snoring) looked up at Hori. Hori soon regret what he had done.  
  
" HORI YOU GET ANOTHER MONTH OF DETENTION!!!! ANOTHER PEEP YOU'LL BE MY SEVANT FOR A WHOLE WEEK AND YOU WILL NOT TELL YOUR PARENTS!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW FINISH READING YOU DOG BONES!!"  
  
~~~~End of Class~~~~  
  
The bell rung and Junpei yells, " LUNCH TIME!!!!!!!" Everybody in the class sweat dropped. They sort of wanted to call him back but he had already raced to the lunchroom. As they left the couples of the class walked out holding hands. Kouji and Izumi were the last ones to leave because they didn't want anybody in their class to see. When they got out of the school building, Kouji said, " Izumi we have got to find a way out of this."  
  
" Out of what?" asked Izumi curiously.  
  
" About us we can't always stay like this, I mean someone will find out soon enough."  
  
" We'll have to tell them then!"  
  
" But, you know me."  
  
" Oh! Kouji! Don't be shy. Oh and don't blush. You make me blush because you look so cute!" Kouji blushed deeply. (Awwwww)  
  
Suddenly, someone kicked Junpei out the school, which looked like the cafeteria lady. Junpei's mouth was covered in chocolate. He got up and pat some dust off himself and muttered, " And I always thought the cafeteria lady was my friend." He turned to go out of the school grounds but.saw Kouji and Izumi holding hands and both blushing. " MY IZUMI!! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU LOSER!!!"  
  
" JUNPEI?" the both shouted/asked.  
  
" I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!!!"  
  
" Junpei you should be the one that should go away!" said Izumi hitting Junpei with the enormous mallet she owns. Kouji and Izumi suddenly smelled something in the air.  
  
" Ewwww What is that smell?" asked Izumi pinching her nose. Kouji did the same thing.  
  
" Hey! That smell is coming from Junpei's feet!" said Kouji suddenly.  
  
" Ewwww! Junpei you got smelly and stinking feet!" said Izumi! " That's another reason that I hate you! Ha! I hate you!"  
  
Kouji watched how Junpei tried to bribe Izumi to get away from him, while Izumi said no and hit Junpei with the mallet.  
  
" Izumi hit me more with the mallet! Once I get Kouji's cooties on me (remember she hit Kouji with the mallet before) then you'll finally like me!"  
  
" I do not have what you say cooties!" said Kouji angrily.  
  
"Yea!"  
  
" Izumi why do you fall for that loser Kouji when you can get a strong guy like me"  
  
" Junpei that is called fat, not what you called strong."  
  
" OK, Then I'll go home right now and eat some more! Then I'll get fatter and that means I'll be stronger!" Kouji and Izumi both sweat dropped. They knew Junpei was stupid but not that stupid. Junpei rushed home to eat, which left Kouji and Izumi in the school grounds. Kouji told that he could take Izumi home and she kindly accepted his invitation. Kouji walked Izumi home holding each other's hands lovingly.  
  
~~~~ Once again it's school~~~~  
  
Everybody in the class fooled around, since the mean, mean, mean Mr.Asakura wasn't in the classroom. The class enjoyed their time of freedom. until the teacher came into the class.DUN Dun dun..  
  
" OK!!! YOU MUCH OF IMPOSSIBLE KIDS!!"  
  
" What does that mean?" whispered Taichi to Yamato.  
  
" THAT MEANS YOU WILL HAVE TO CLEAR THE DUST OFF THE CHALK BROARD BRUSHES!!!!!"  
  
" But we don't have any chalk board brushes.."  
  
" W-WELL THEN GO AND WASH THE WHITE BOARD BRUSHES!!!!!!"  
  
" B-but they don't need cleaning."  
  
" YES THEY DO!!!!! NOW GO OR ELSE YOU WILL CLEAN THE WHOLE SCHOOLS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Yes sir." answered Taichi. He got the brushes and left the classroom muttering, " Me and my ' big pay attention to me mouth'"  
  
~~~~Lunch time~~~~  
  
Junpei yelled, " TIME TO GO HOME!!!!!!" Junpei went home. The class stared.  
  
" Junpei is so stupid." said Tashi and Kashi. The rest of the class proceeded to the lunchroom.  
  
" What's good today?" asked Sakura.  
  
" There is cake for desert today, but it's not as sweet as you, Sakura" replied Syaoran.  
  
" Oh, Syaoran you are sweet, too."  
  
" But I'm not as sweet as you my beautiful flower.." Sakura blushed.  
  
It was after lunch.(Sorry if I'm a bit rushed.) the class entered their own classroom to a shocking scene. " OH MY GOD!!!!!" yelled Eriol and Kouji. (Sorry a bit outta character.) There lying on the classroom floor was Mr.Asakura foaming from the mouth. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! RABIES!!!!!" shouted the whole class and ran out of the classroom. The whole class (still screaming) came back into the classroom and grab their stuff and ran back out of the classroom. Since it was the last day of the week they could all stay home and calm down. Every time their parents start talking about their teacher they would freak out and run into their room. If they were already in their room they would run into the bathroom and stick their head into the toilet.  
  
~~~~The evil day of the week.Monday~~~~  
  
The teens slowly one by one went into their classroom. Good the teacher wasn't in there. Everyone thought the teacher must be dead. He had to be. They sat down in their own seats quietly. They were all expecting another new teacher. Is it going to be another Mr.Asakura? Or was it going to be someone else? The class all seated quietly in hope of a new and better teacher.  
  
The door slowly opened, very slowly. The class didn't even dared to look back to see who the teacher was. Once the door slammed close and a creaking sound, like a wheel or something. A gasp slowly came from the back of the class. (The classroom door is at the back of the classroom) Then to the middle then finally the whole class knew who their teacher was. It was the same old Mr.Asakura from last week. The class sort of moved back a little. They were still scared from the horrible scene last week. Junpei who wasn't shocked from the scene, because he didn't saw it got up and went to the front of the classroom where the teacher was. He went up to the teacher and asked, " Mr.Asakura, do those big boo boos on you hurt? Want me to kiss it so it would feel better?" Mr.Asakura was wrapped like a mummy and he was on a wheel chair. "Yes," replied the teacher. Junpei went up to the teacher and kissed his knee and skipped back to his desk.  
  
Sora put her hand up and bravely asked the teacher, " What h-happen t-to you M-Mr.Asakura?"  
  
" IT'S A LONG FREAKING STORY YOU NOTTY ONE!!!!" yelled the teacher at Sora. Sora got scared and hid behind Taichi. " BUT SINCE YOU BUNCH OF IMBECILES WANT TO KNOW I WILL TELL YOU!!!!! AND SINCE I DON'T LIKE TELLING THE DETAILED STORY I'LL TELL YOU THE SHORTER FORM OF THIS STORY ON WHICH I'M GOING TO TELL YOU!!! LET'S START WHERE YOU BUNCH OF NIMRODS CAME IN AND SAW ME FOAMING" some of them shivered, " AFTER YOU LEFT A TEACHER CAME IN AND SAW ME AND CALLED THE AMBULANCE. WHEN THE AMBULANCE WAS TAKING ME TO THE HOSPITAL, THE AMBULANCE I WAS IN GOT INTO AN ACCIDENT AND I HAPPEN TO BE IN THE AMBULANCE!!!!!! I WAS INJURED BADLY!! WHEN ANOTHER AMBULANCE CAME AND TOOK ME THEY ENDED UP IN ANOTHER ACCIDENT!!! WHEN FINALLY I WAS TAKEN TO A HOSPITAL AFTER 3 ACCIDENTS I ENDED UP LIKE HOW YOU SEE ME NOW!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU IDIOTS!!!"  
  
The class sweat dropped. Some of them snickered at his bad luck. Junpei who was drawing pictures of Barney didn't listened at all feel asleep snoring loudly the whole school could hear.  
  
Yamika: Ok I know this is short but I gotta run!  
  
Miako: Run? Where?  
  
Yamika: Just hide!  
  
Miako: Ok! 


	11. insane than ever!

Miako: Sorry but Toronto, New York City, Ohio, etc. didn't have electricity for 28 hours! I had to use candles! *Crys and hugs monkey plushy *  
  
Yamika: Aw, how were you?  
  
Miako: It as so scary! And I had to stay in when boredom entered my life. But everything is normal again! * Happy again *  
  
Yamika: -_-', we own nothing, and it's Miako's to type this chapter.  
  
--  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Asakura barked suddenly breaking the silence in the room.  
  
" OH MY GOD! A TOLIET EXPLODED!" Takuya roared crying so hard that he almost fell down the window.  
  
" WHAT HAPPENED?" Mimi questioned scared, but she was hanging on to Yamato, who was hanging on to Taichi.  
  
" THERE'S A COW OUT THERE! DO YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHAT IT MEANS?" Mr. Asakura asked hugging Junpei, who was chewing twenty-pound pig meat.  
  
" What?" Asked Sakura, with everyone sweat dropping in the background.  
  
" IT MEANS THAT WE'RE GOING TO GET MAD COW DECEASE! AND I THOUGHT THE HEEBIE DEEBIES WERE BAD!" Everybody screamed like a girl, well except for Kouji, who was raising an eyebrow, also playing with his YU-GI-OH cards. Everyone tried to hide, but suddenly!  
  
" MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was the cow, it was charging for Izumi, who was almost falling out the window.  
  
" OH MY HAIR! WHERE"S THE HECK DID THAT STUPID THING CAME FROM?!" Mr. Asakura asked slapping the cow's butt with a Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets book. (Hai this may seems utterly disgusting and ultimate stupidity but I am hyper right now, which means anything can happen, even people dying.)  
  
" Hmm, due to my smart facts, it seems that the lunch lady is preparing a cow burger so she went to the Shibuya Farmland and got a cow." Eriol said trying to impress Tomoyo, who was giving him a bright smile.  
  
" OH MY GOD LOOK!" Junpei roared pointing to a half bitten muffin, but Izumi immediately slapped him with her handy mallet.  
  
" What's your problem buddy?" Takuya asked holding up his nose, just like everyone else trying to avoid the terrible smell.  
  
" MY MUFFIN! SOMEONE TOOK A BIT OUT OF IT! I'M GOING TO DIE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then suddenly a ninety years old looking old woman came in to the room,  
  
" My sweet little jelly man what's wrong?" She asked holding on to her crane, but when Mr. Asakura got up he accidentally slapped the old woman ( Leka) with a piece of chalk.  
  
" MY BONES!" She yelled and jumped out the window. Everyone sweat dropped and went back to normal. They ignore the cow and went straight back to work, but suddenly!  
  
" Why does it smell like public toilets here?" Suzuki asked, hanging on to Kouji, who did this cool jump back thingy just in time, but he tripped over a book and fell onto Izumi, and of course they both blushed at this.  
  
" Hey you're right!" Junpei agreed stupidly, he ran out of the classroom followed by the cow.  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU GAZING AT YOU WORTHLESS MONKEYS, GET BACK TO WORK!" (Stupid Mr. Asakura, I'll torture him at the end, monkeys ain't worthless!) Yamato raised up his hand,  
  
" Sweetie if you get yelled by that devil let's go to his house tonight and barbecue him." Mimi whispered in a angry tone.  
  
" WHAT YOU-YOU-YOU CAT POO?" Suddenly Mimi stood up and walked towards Mr. Asakura,  
  
" DON'T MESS WITH MY MAN YOU UGLY KING OF DEVILS!" She went up to him and slapped him right in the face, then she grabbed Yamato's hand and walked out.  
  
" OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The class said, " MIMATO," The finished off and started to laugh, ( Meh, still hyper)  
  
" SHUT UP YOU BUFFALOES!" Mr. Asakura yelled growling.  
  
" OTAY!" The kids all said, well except for Kouji, the students quickly finished their work and before they knew it, it was home time.  
  
--  
  
Everyone rushed out of the room like they had heart attack, Izumi, Tashi, and Kashi were all walking together. But!  
  
" I love you Izumi with all my heart!" Yes, it was the super duper annoying voice, belonged to Junpei.  
  
" JUNPEI YOU DEVIL ASS!" Tashi yelled angrily, because she was interrupted when she was talking to Izumi. Kashi immediately slapped him with a bag of nuts but since that didn't work, because Junpei ate it all before she slapped him, Tashi found a shopping cart and pushed it towards him.  
  
" TAKE THAT YOU UGLY BEAST!" She barked and they all walked home.  
  
--  
  
When Izumi got home, she found a note, it read.  
  
" Izumi,  
  
I have loved you ever since I was born, please visit my site for you at: http//Izumi.is//mine," Izumi gritted her teeth, she was ready to yell and curse.  
  
" THAT NO GOOD MINDLESS PIG! I SWEAR I'LL KICK HIS SORRY BUTT TO THE MOON!" Izumi ripped the paper in half and threw in the garbage can, but!  
  
" Izumi you have been saying that in these few days, I'm getting a headache!" Mrs. Orimoto said as she fainted.  
  
As time grew faster and faster, before everyone knew it, they were almost adults. ( I know this is really rushed but it's our basic plot, I don't want to go on and on because we can never end it that way, gomen nasai!) Kouji and Izumi became more serious about each other, their feelings for each other in the past years grew higher. In high school basically everybody knew about this and laughed at them, Sakura and Syaoran went their own ways. Syaoran has become a doctor in Hong Kong and Sakura had been his nurse since then, they were still lovebirds.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol also went to Honk Kong, Eriol had became a lawyer and Tomoyo had been a news reporter. ( Yes this is strange I know, because I feel like that too while I'm writing) Yamato and Mimi had gone to America to study, they just couldn't live without each other. Taichi and Sora had gone to British Columbia to find themselves a job, they had promise to marry each other. Takuya, Kouichi, and Hori had became the boss of McDonalds, they shared the money as their career became a hit.  
  
Suzuki had became a fashion designer and earned a lot of yens in Japan. Tashi and Kashi were working as famous movie actresses. Junpei was working with Kouji and Izumi, the three worked in a office in the tower of Tokyo, Junpei still had feelings for Izumi, but Kouji, too. It was not normal that Kouji felt jealous about Junpei, because he wanted Izumi all to himself. ( It may seems very OOC but let's just say he kept his 'personal' thinking to himself)  
  
--  
  
Izumi entered the entrance door of the Tokyo tower, when she entered her office, she found roses and chocolates, and it was obvious it was from Junpei.  
  
" You got my letter eh?" A voice said, Izumi looked to the door, only to find Junpei leaning against the doorway.  
  
" Why don't you give up? I don't like you!" Izumi snared in irritation, she dumped everything into the garbage can, she wanted to swear at him the best she could, but it wasn't worth it, if any other workers hear or sees the happening, they'll tell the boss and he'll fire her.  
  
" Izumi, I tried everything to impress you, I don't know what you see in that pathetic Kouji dude, but I'm not giving up until you admit your feelings," He said trying to force the blonde to take a chance of liking him. He grabbed her hand, squeezing Izumi's hands, Izumi could feel the tightness, her silver watch was also being squashed, and there were some sharp ends on the watch, Izumi screamed for help.  
  
" Izumi, I don't want to hurt you but just say what I want you to," Junpei said somewhat forcing her, ( Junpei is OOC but I'm bashing him because of my hyper ness)  
  
" Let go of her now!" A deep voice demanded from the doorway, the two workers turned around, finding Kouji leaning against the wall arms crossed.  
  
" Get back to your work Minamoto, what I'm doing with my girlfriend is none of your business, stop bothering our wonderful relationship!" Izumi's face started to warm up, the light blue crystals of her watch began to break unwillingly, she bit the chubby boy on the arm as hard as her teeth can go,  
  
" OWWWWWWWW!!" Junpei let go, he huff and puffed like the big bad wolf,  
  
" You broke my watch!" Izumi barked, the crystals spread across the floor, Izumi can feel the hot tear raising up her cheeks, the watch was very special to her, it was from her best friends Tashi and Kashi. Junpei ran out off the room, covering his eyes with his hands, his long sleeves hit Izumi's office and also her coffee, it spilled all over him and made him look like a mud man, he then tripped over the garbage can and fell off the stairs.  
  
" Are..you..okay?" Kouji stammered, blushing like a mad tomato. He helped pick up the crystals pieces and walked up to Izumi,  
  
" Arigatou Kouji, he almost squeezed me to death," Izumi giggled, without knowing, she gave Kouji a peck on the cheeks, which made him blush even more.  
  
" I'm-I, gomen nasai Kouji," Kouji shrugged, not letting Izumi sees him blush, he got up and walked out of Izumi's office.  
  
' What were you thinking Izumi? How can you be so stupid and kissed him, well at least it's not on the lips.' She blushed at the thought and went back to work before her boss fired her.  
  
--Yuppie! I finally get my long-weekend break!  
  
Miako: Well there you go Kitty, the kouzumi scene.  
  
Yamika: -_-, that was only 5 pages, you lazy wolf!  
  
Miako: Pretty short but hey!  
  
Yamika: Not to mention rushed and OOC!  
  
Miako: =D yap!  
  
Yamika: Oh my god Miako here they come again!  
  
Miako: Who?  
  
Yamika: Mr. Asakura's class! Their asking for money again, and our boss has gone to vacation!  
  
Miako: * thinks * let's steal his money!  
  
Yamika: OTAY! 


	12. Happy EndingKouzumi Forever folks!

Yamika- Sadly, dear readers this is the last chapter of, "What is Love." Miako and me decided that we would end this story and we are going to start another one!  
  
Miako- Yep! And we aren't gunna tell you readers anything about it!! Oh and we stole lots of money from our boss!  
  
Yamika- This is the last chapter and still we don't own anything.  
  
What is love?  
  
Chapter 12- The last chapter-Happy ending!  
  
Izumi kept on thinking about Kouji while she worked. During her free time she drifted off thinking about Kouji. When she snapped back to reality she noticed that she's been writing Kouji over and over again on a piece of paper. A friend of hers noticed that and grinned at her, while Izumi tried to hide it puts an innocent face on.  
  
Back in her cubicle, she tried to concentrate on her work. Once in a while Kouji would walk pass by and Izumi would squeal for joy. And other employees would wonder if that a pig is in their company.  
  
Izumi finally got her work done and sat down in her chair relaxing, when suddenly a big bird sound went " BEEP! TWEET!! YOU GOT SOME FREAKING E-MAIL FROM SOME FREAKING FRIEND OF YOURS!!!" It came from her computer. People stared.  
  
" I still wonder why I installed that e-mail detector," muttered Izumi as she opened her e-mail. To her surprise it was from her friends, Kashi and Tashi! " Kashi and Tashi!" It was a voice mail.  
  
" To you one of our bestest friends!" came Kashi's voice.  
  
" Kashi there is no such thing as bestest!" came her twin's voice.  
  
" Darn is the recoding thing still on?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Do you know what this means?"  
  
" Umm. Kashi you just said a word wrong. what's the big deal?"  
  
" Tashi!! This is a crisis I said one word wrong it means a lot to me!! My whole life I never spoke a single word wrong until now!"  
  
Izumi sweat dropped as she continued to listen.  
  
" Um. Kashi can we please continue?"  
  
" Yes we may"  
  
" So Izumi how's it going?"  
  
" We're doing perfectly fine!!!" came a loud Kashi's voice.  
  
" Ow!!! You trying to break my ear drum??"  
  
" We got great news!!"  
  
" We're coming to visit!"  
  
" To your city!"  
  
" We're coming on a."  
  
" We're not telling and How is it with you and"  
  
" Kouji?"  
  
" Are you two MARRIED yet?"  
  
" See you!" said the two in unison and the voice message ended. (I not totally sure if there are voice messages but this is a fanfic!)  
  
Izumi jumped for joy! She quickly ran to Kouji's cubicle and hugged him tightly, causing Kouji to blush madly. " KASHI AND TASHI ARE COMING!!!" squealed Izumi.  
  
" Oh really?"  
  
" YUP!!"  
  
" When?"  
  
" I don't know." Kouji sweat dropped.  
  
~~~*~~~Three weeks past~~~*~~~  
  
" Izumi are you sure they weren't playing a prank on us?" asked Kouji.  
  
" NO they won't lie to me!!"  
  
" You know it's hard to tell. I mean we haven't seen then for so long. If you don't count the movies."  
  
" Oh! Kouji can you stop that!!"  
  
" Well, since they're still not here, umm... why... don't... we go... out.tonight?"  
  
" Are you asking me out,,, on a date?" Izumi blushed. Kouji blushed and nodded. " Oh!! Kouji you look so kawaii when you blush!" Kouji blushed harder.  
  
" So. can you?"  
  
" Umm. Of course I can Kouji-kun!" She gave him a small peck on the cheek and said,  
  
" What time?"  
  
" Tonight at 7, I go to your place to pick you up. Ok?"  
  
" Ok. and where are we going to?"  
  
" Umm. you'll know," said Kouji still blushing.  
  
" See ya at seven!!"  
  
~~~*~~~At Izumi's House~~~*~~~  
  
Kouji went to Izumi's front door and rang the doorbell. A lady about forty years old opened the door and said, " You must be Kouji!" She smiled. " Oh Izumi!! Your boyfriend is here!!" Kouji blushed. Mrs.Orimoto turned to Kouji and said, " Well you're a pretty handsome young man. so when are you Izumi planning to get married?" She said delightedly with a small giggle.  
  
Kouji was just about to make up a reply but was saved when Izumi came out. " Bye Mother!" " Bye Mrs.Orimoto"  
  
They first went to the movies, and then they went to a restaurant to have dinner. After that Kouji drove them up the near by mountain where you can see the whole city. They got out of the car and sat on a large rock, starring at the shimmering glittering stars. After starring at the stars for a bit they started gazing at each other's eyes.  
  
" Izumi have I ever told you that your eyes are very beautiful."  
  
" No, I don't. You do, Kouji-kun! Your dark blue eyes are so beautiful I can stare at them all day."  
  
" I could do the same." They pull into a kiss.  
  
Hiding behind some bushes was Kashi and Tashi who had arrived for two weeks already had been spying on the two. Tashi was filming the romantic scene. Suddenly they saw an angry Junpei holding a big glass bottle heading right for Kouji and Izumi.  
  
" Oh no" whispered Kashi. She took out her lasso and threw one end at Junpei, caught him and pulled him to their hiding place. Tashi stuff something into his mouth to keep Junpei from making any noises and continued on filming. Kashi then hit Junpei with a baseball bat and finally knocked him out on the twentieth time.  
  
Kouji broke their long kiss and took something out of his pocket. (Guess what it is?) Izumi looked at what he took out and gasp. It was a diamond ring, an engagement ring. " Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" said Izumi continuously. She soon stopped and hugged Kouji.  
  
" So, will you?" asked Kouji as he slipped the ring on Izumi's finger.  
  
" Of course... I always wanted to... I mean I-I- I don't know what to say but I'm so happy!" replied an overjoyed Izumi.  
  
" Yay!" cheered Kashi and Tashi in whispers.  
  
After that day Kashi and Tashi finally went to Izumi's house to greet her. They explained what they were doing and Izumi got a little angry but was too overjoyed to be angry and forgave them. The three of them started sending invitations and phoning to they're old school friends, while Izumi's mother called all her relatives. The same thing happened at the Minamoto's residents.  
  
Izumi went to try on her wedding gown while Kouji tried on his suit. Both of their mothers were fussing over them. Both Tashi and Kashi wanted to be the bride's maid and argued about it. Izumi told them to stop and instead asked Mimi to be her maid. Kouji asked his twin to be his best man. Both Kouji and Izumi were very nervous about the day of the marriage.  
  
~~~*~~~ The day of the Marriage~~~*~~~  
  
Izumi looked gorgeous that day, as she fussed over herself fixing her hair a couple of times. Indeed she was nervous. He friends that moved to Hong Kong arrived to greet them.  
  
Kouji was already at the church, being as nervous as ever. His brother kept on telling him to calm down. After another five minutes of waiting Izumi arrived. She looked around the church, looking at Kouji then the people in pews looking at her. A couple of them were crying with joy. Junpei was there too but was tied up by Tashi and Kashi. She slowly walked down the aisle with Mimi by her side. When she finally walked up beside Kouji they looked at each other and then looked up to the priest. The Priest said what ever he needed to say and of course the "I dos". (I'm sorry but I'm serious I have totally forgotten what the priest says before each one says I do.) Kouji put on the wedding ring on Izumi's finger and Izumi put on a ring on Kouji's finger. Then they kissed. In the background you can hear both mothers crying and saying, " They are such a darling couple"  
  
The End~  
  
Yamika- So. What did you think dear readers?  
  
Miako- Yea I still want replies here!! * Hugs monkey plushy*  
  
Yamika- Hey!! You Guys!! Come on over if you want money!!  
  
All actors and actresses change back to their age of 14 (They have the ability of changing to whatever age they like) and ran towards the two authors.  
  
*Yamika and Miako pass out the money they stole from their boss*  
  
Yamika & Miako- Everybody!! BOW!!  
  
*Everyone bows*  
  
Yamika & Miako- HEY!! WHY DON"T WE HEAR CLAPPING??? 


End file.
